The Parent Trap
by Gregory Bess
Summary: 'Completely uploaded' Rini Tsukino and Usagi chiba go to summer camp and discover they are identical twin sisters. Then they conspire to get their parents, Serena and Darien, back together. R/R please!
1. Prologue: The QE2

Welcome to my fifth fic. This is also the first fic that isn't   
connected to the rest of my work. This story is based off the newer   
Parent Trap made a few years ago, not the original. Any of the Scouts   
that are in this fic are not Scouts. They are everyday normal people.  
Hope you like it.  
  
(Thinking)  
  
Sailor Moon and The Parent Trap(The movie not the fic) are not mine.   
So do not sue me, please.  
  
Enjoy!!  
The Parent Trap: Prologue - The QE2. By Gregory Bess  
  
She had a long, stressful meeting. Serena was only too glad   
once it was over, (Geez, all that just to sell a bunch of grapes?!?!   
I'd hate to try selling other stuff.) Serena Tsukino was the owner of   
a Vineyard, located in Napa, California. Her family has owned it for   
several generations, and they originated from Japan. They immigrated to  
the states, long before she was born, and has lived in California ever   
since.   
  
Serena had just finished trying to get buyers from a company   
in London, and was now looking forward to the trip back to California.   
Since she didn't have to take a plane back, cause she wasn't needed   
back home for a few weeks, she decided to book a cruise back to New   
York, and chose the QE2, a famous ocean liner. From there she'd fly   
home. She already got on board and checked into her room, so she   
decided to take a dip in the pool in the back of the ship, and got   
into her swim suit.  
  
The Medical Conference was the usual............. boring.   
Most of the stuff they talked about Darien learned when he was in   
college. (Couldn't they come up with something better to talk about?)  
  
Darien Chiba was a medical doctor who lived in Tokyo, Japan.   
He graduated out of Tokyo University with honors at the top of his   
class. Now that the conference was over, he just wanted a few weeks   
to relax. Instead of taking the plane, he got a ticket for the QE2.   
Once he got on board, he checked into his room, and got into his swim   
suit before going to the pool to relax.  
  
Serena has been doing laps for a few minutes now. She felt so  
relaxed to just get away from all the work and stress for a few weeks,   
and was thinking, (I should do this more often,). The ship set sail a   
few hours ago, and the sun was beginning to set, so Serena decided to   
get out and dry off for a while before going to the dinning room to   
eat. As she got to her towel to dry herself off, she looked up to see   
the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, also getting out to dry off.   
He had Black hair and dark blue eyes, she could just lose herself in.   
He was wearing light blue swim shorts, his muscle tone was also in   
pretty good shape too, and he appeared to be about in his mid to late   
20s. Serena's heart began to beat faster when the guy looked up, and   
right at Serena. (Oh, My god. He's staring at me. What do I do?   
What do I do?) Serena was in a panic at this point, as the answer to   
her silent questions came when the dark haired stranger decided to walk  
up to her.  
  
Darien was having the time of his life. He had been feeling   
stressed during the entire trip to London for the boring medical   
conference he had to attend. The swim was just what he needed to get   
rid of all the tension he'd been feeling. After several laps, Darien   
decided to get out and dry off. It was getting dark and his stomach   
was growling for food. He had just gotten out of the pool and grabbed   
his towel when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see   
the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair   
let down, and reached her feet. She was wearing a pink, one piece   
swim suit. She also had the most innocent eyes that he had ever seen,   
and he could just lose himself in them. She looked about her early   
20's and had the smoothest looking skin. (WOW! I wonder who she is!)   
He decided to find out and started walking over to her. As soon as he   
got to her he introduced himself, "Hi, my name Darien Chiba. Is this   
your first trip on the QE2, cause I'm on this thing just about every   
month it seems and I've never seen you on board before."  
  
The Girl looked like she was embarrassed about something as   
she said, "Yes it is. I usually take the plane, but I needed a few  
weeks to relax so here I am. I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
Darien was surprised at the last name, "Tsukino? As in the   
Tsukino Grape Company? My family never lets an event go by without a   
bottle from your company."  
  
Serena was taken aback by the statement, "Well thank you.   
I'll be sure to tell my mother that when I get home. Would you like   
to join me for dinner?" Serena didn't know for the life of her why   
she just asked someone to accompany her to dinner she only met a few   
minutes ago, but it just seemed....... so right.  
  
Darien smiled, "I'd like that Ms. Tsukino."  
  
"Great I'll see you at the dinning room entrance in, say 30   
minutes," Serena asked.  
  
"I'll be there Ms. Tsukino," Darien stated.  
  
"Good! And Darien, none of the Ms. Tsukino stuff. Just call   
me Serena, ok?"  
  
Darien smiled, "All right, Serena. See you in 30 minutes."  
  
Darien didn't know why Serena invited him to dinner, after only  
knowing him for only a few minutes, but he has been in heaven ever   
since. He definitely felt attracted to Serena, and he began to hope   
she felt the same way. Darien had gone straight to his cabin and   
changed in to a black tux, and a black bow tie. Eating in the dinning   
room required you to dress up tonight. because a ball was also taking   
place there, and he wanted to look his best. As soon as he was   
dressed, and combed his hair, he left his cabin to meet up with Serena.  
  
Serena was a nervous wreck. For some reason, she was extremely  
looking forward to seeing Darien again, and practically ran to her   
cabin to change, knocking several people down along the way. As soon  
as she was in her cabin, she blow dried her hair and changed into her   
favorite white dress. Every time she wore the dress everyone would   
always tell her she looked like a princess, and Serena would always   
take it, shyly, as a complement, and thank them. After she got   
dressed, she put her hair up in its usual twins buns and pigtails.   
Once this was done, she left her cabin to meet Darien.  
  
Once she got down there, she saw Darien and was amazed at how   
Handsome he looked and thought, (God, can he look that good?).  
  
She walked up to Darien to get his attention. When he did, he   
looked like he was having a heart attack until he said, "You look   
gorgeous tonight Serena." Serena blushed at this and the two were   
then taken to their seats by the waiter.  
  
If seeing Serena at the pool didn't send Darien to heaven,   
seeing her in her dress and hair up did. He never saw anyone so   
beautiful as Serena looked that night. After the two were seated,   
they began to get to know each other. Serena told him about her   
family, which consisted of mainly just her Mother, Father, her twin   
sister Mina, and little brother Sammy, who was due to graduate from high  
school in just a few months. Darien, in turn, told her about his past.  
The only thing he found odd about that was he was telling her things he   
didn't even tell his best friend Andrew. But the more the two talked,   
the more their attraction for each other seemed to grow.  
  
Just then a band began to play some slow dance music, and   
Darien got bold. He stood up, and took Serena's hand asking,  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" Darien was on cloud nine when   
Serena smiled, and got up to join him on the dance floor.  
  
Serena had never been so happy or felt so good in all her life.  
Meeting Darien tonight was, in her opinion, the happiest day of her   
life. When they talked, Serena talked about her family, and Darien   
told her about the accident he had when he was 8 years old, which gave   
him amnesia, and killed his parents. Serena felt sad for him that he   
grew up in an orphanage all his childhood. But despite all that,   
Serena saw that Darien turned out to be a kind and caring man in the   
end.   
  
Now they were on the dance floor, and having the time of their   
lives. Serena leaned in and rested her head on Darien's chest. She   
just danced there in content, while Darien had his arms wrapped around   
her waist. After about 4 or so songs, the couple walked outside to   
enjoy the clear, moon lit night. Serena found her self so happy in   
Darien's arms and was beginning to come to a very startling, but   
wonderful, conclusion, (I've fallen in love with you, Darien. even if   
we only met 4 hours ago,).  
  
Darien was having the same thoughts going through his head.   
Ever since he met Serena a few hours ago he hadn't been able to stop   
thinking about her. She seemed to have this knack for bringing a ray   
of sunshine into people's lives. He held Serena in his arms and looked  
at her. When he did, he found her staring right back at him, with a   
beautiful smile on her face. Darien just couldn't take holding in the   
words he wanted so badly to say any longer, "Serena, I believe I've   
fallen in love with you. I know we only met a few hours ago, but this   
just feels so right." Darien braised himself for any negative   
statements from Serena, but, to his surprise, he got a kiss, full on   
the mouth instead.  
  
She was in heaven. That's all Serena could possibly think of   
as an explanation. She was in heaven, or having a dream. After she   
broke off the kiss, Serena looked into Darien's eyes and said, "Darien,  
I've fallen in love with you too. I haven't been able to think of   
anything but you since we met at the pool." The two stood there for   
another hour, in each others' arms, before Darien escorted her back to   
her cabin. The oddest thing though. Darien never seemed to make it   
back to his cabin that night.  
  
For the rest of the trip, Serena and Darien were together just   
about all the time. They were either at the pool, in the dining room,   
or walking around the ship. One night, just a few days before the   
ship was to reach New York Harbor, Darien took Serena to the front of   
the ship. It was another clear moon lit night. When they got there,   
Darien did something Serena didn't expect so soon. He got down on one   
knee, holding Serena's left hand, and pulled out a small black velvet   
box, (Good thing there was a jewelers shop on board,). Serena appeared   
to be in total shock, which gave Darien the indication that she knew   
what he was planning to do. Darien opened the box to show a beautiful   
diamond ring as Darien said, "Serena, from the moment we meet it's   
been the best moments of my life, and I want that to continue. So,   
Serena Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me......... tonight?"  
  
Serena was in shock. Sure she was in love with Darien and she   
enjoyed his company the entire trip. But never, in her wildest dreams,  
did she expect this. After she came out of her shock, she did the   
only thing she could do, the only thing she wanted to do. She grabbed   
Darien in a bear hug and said, "YES! YES! YES, AND THOUSAND TIMES   
YES!!!!! I'LL MARRY YOU!!!" As soon as she let go of Darien, he took   
the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. After   
several kisses, they went to the dinning hall, where the captain was  
waiting patiently for the new bride and groom.  
  
The Wedding was the highlight of the QE2's trip that month.   
There was dancing toasting and everyone on board was having a ball,   
and congratulating the newly weds. Now they were heading to Serena's   
ranch in Napa. Darien had called the hospital and took a leave of   
absence, and when he told Andrew the news, Darien heard a 'Thunk' on   
the other end indicating he had fainted. As they pulled into the   
driveway, Darien saw a women with blue hair come outside. Darien   
assumed it was Serena's mom. As they got out of Serena's white Dodge   
Ram, the women ran up to Serena to give her a hug, "Serena, it's so   
good to see you home. How was the QE2? And who's this?"  
  
Serena was a wreck. She didn't know how to explain to her Mom   
so she decided to try her usual course.......... being blunt, "Mom,   
this is Darien Mamaru Chiba. My Husband." The next thing that   
happened was obvious, Mrs. Tsukino fainted. The rest of the night,   
the family got to know the newest addition to the family, and how the   
two met. It was late at night before everyone went to bed.  
  
3 months later  
  
"What do you think the doctor is going to say Darien?" Serena   
and Darien were at the doctors office for a check up. Lately, Serena   
had been nauseous, and vomited every few mornings.  
  
Darien was consoling his wife the best he could. They had   
been married for just over three months now, and Darien noticed Serena   
seemed to be gaining some weight in her stomach area, "I don't know,   
Serena. Hopefully it isn't something serious."  
  
Just then the doctor came in and asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Chiba,"   
the doctor asked. At their nods, she continued, "I'm doctor Anderson,   
and I got the results of your test and......... Serena?"  
  
Serena was surprised to see, "AMY? When did you get back from   
Paris?"  
  
"Just last night. I've been swamped with work since then,"   
Amy said, and moved on to business, "Any way, about your results."  
  
Serena saw a smile on Amy's face, which made Serena suspicious,  
"And......"  
  
Dr. Anderson just smiled, "Congratulations, Serena. Your   
pregnant "  
  
"THUNK" was Serena's only reply when she hit the ground.  
  
Serena's family were thrilled with the news when Serena and   
Darien informed them. The entire group went out to celebrate that   
night, and talked about nothing but the baby.  
  
4 months later  
  
Over the course of the months, Serena and Darien's marriage   
began to take a down fall. They kept getting into arguments about   
issues regarding the baby. For example, Serena had seen pictures of   
Darien's car in Japan and if they decided to move there, Serena made a   
point that they would have to trade it in for a family car, since his   
sports car can only hold two people in the front seat, and it had no   
back seats. Darien was against the idea, "Serena, that car is my pride  
and joy. There is no way I'm going to just sell it."  
  
Serena was in a rage. She knew Darien would find it hard to   
sell it, but she was thinking of the baby, "Then where would we put   
the baby? On the hood?"  
  
Now it was Darien's turn to blow a fuse, but before he knew   
what he was saying, he told Serena, "You know Serena. With the way   
things have been going, I'm beginning to think marrying you was not a   
good idea."  
  
This shocked Serena, and hurt her as she worriedly asked, "You   
don't mean that do you, Darien?"  
  
"Yes, I do!!!" With that, Darien stomped out of the house and   
walked into town to get a hotel.  
  
The next morning, Serena got a call from a lawyer that Darien   
had started divorce proceedings. Serena cried for hours on in, and   
any attempts by the family and her friends to cheer her up, failed.   
Serena knew these emotions probably weren't good for the baby, but she   
was too upset to hold them back.  
  
2 months later  
  
It's been months since Serena last saw Darien. All   
communication was done through their lawyers, and Darien refused to  
talk to Serena directly. Just as Serena put the phone down from   
another failed attempt to talk to Darien, Serena cried in a little   
pain. Sammy was the first to reach her and ask, "Serena, what's   
wrong?"  
  
Serena just looked at her brother and said as she felt another   
contraction, "I'm Going INTO LABOR!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Several hours later, Serena was in the hospital. Her   
contractions were getting closer together. Serena's family tried to   
get in touch with Darien, but got no answer other then the answering   
machine.  
  
Serena's doctor walked into her room and asked, "How are you   
feeling Serena?"  
  
"CANT YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN," Serena asked in   
answer to the doctor's question.  
  
"Sorry but your too far along your labor for that now."  
  
Serena came up with, what she thought, was the solution to the   
problem, "HOW ABOUT JUST WHACKING ME OVER THE HEAD WITH SOMETHING!!!!"  
  
Another Hour later, the room was filled with a baby cry as the   
doctor announced, "It's a girl, congratulations, Serena!!!!" The baby   
was cleaned and handed to Serena, as she held her new daughter tightly.  
Just then the doctor asked, "Ok, Serena, you ready?"  
  
This confused Serena, "Ready for what?"  
  
"You still got one more baby in here," the doctor happily said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Serena had not been expecting twins, since the   
second child didn't show up on the sonogram. Just then Serena had   
another contraction and let out one loud scream. The scream was   
shortly followed by another baby cry. The doctor clean it up and   
announced it was another girl, identical to the first.  
  
After hours of labor, Serena was resting peacefully in her   
room. Her family was with her, and admiring Serena's children as Mrs.   
Tsukino asked, "So what are their names Serena?"  
  
Serena was holding both children in her arms and said, "Before   
Darien and I split up, we'd narrowed it down to two names if it was a  
girl. Looks like I'll use both." Indicating the baby in her left arm   
she said, "This one is Rini Usagi Tsukino." Then the one on her right   
arm, "This little one is Usagi Serenity Tsukino." Both babies were   
identical in every possible way. They both had pink fuzz on their   
hair and had big red eyes. Serena loved her children, and was   
enjoying being a mother. Until she remembered that Darien would want   
to resolve a custody issue about this in their divorce plans. Just   
then there was a knock at the door and Darien walked in.  
  
2 Months ago  
  
Ever since Darien left Serena's house he regretted it. But he   
was just too ashamed of himself to go back and apologize. When Darien   
got to a hotel room, he began to do some serious thinking. Ever since   
he and Serena learned she was pregnant things began falling apart with  
their marriage. Darien knew that he had a baby coming that   
he would have to consider. He wouldn't be able to leave Serena's life   
but, he'd be able to give Serena her freedom. With the decision made,   
Darien called a lawyer to begin plans for a divorce.  
  
Present Day  
  
Over the course of the months Darien refuse all direct contact   
with Serena. He was afraid that if he saw her now, he'd lose his  
resolve to give Serena her freedom, and kept contact only through his   
and her lawyer.  
  
Darien had just gotten back from town when he got a message at   
the desk saying Serena was at the hospital, and was in labor. He   
immediately caught the next available bus and went to the hospital.   
By the time he got there, he found out he was a father of two baby   
girls. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. After he   
got the information he wanted, he made his way to Serena's room. When   
he got there, Serena's whole family was there, and not looking very   
pleased to see him. But what Serena felt, Darien couldn't tell, other   
then shock. (Of course she'd be shocked to find me here after refusing   
to see or talk to her all this time.) Darien got enough courage to   
walk into the room and asked, "Can I speak to Serena, alone?"  
  
Serena's family was about to object when Serena cut in, "Can   
you please excuse us, Mom?" Mrs. Tsukino knew better then to argue   
with Serena right now, so she took the twins, and escorted her family   
out, despite protests from Serena's father when he said something   
about a shotgun.  
  
After they left, Darien said, "We need to discuss the custody   
issue of the twins.'  
  
Serena was hurt, upset, and angry, "IS THAT WHY YOUR HERE? To   
discuss custody over Rini and Usagi?"  
  
(No, but, I got to keep fighting my feelings to give you your   
freedom.) Darien was also surprised at the names Serena used for the   
children. The two of them had agreed to those two names and was happy   
to know she still liked those names but he kept his emotions well   
hidden on the outside, "Yes it is. That and seeing the twins."  
  
Serena was a little calmer by now. (He still wants this   
divorce? Darien, I love you. Please don't do this.) Serena knew   
that fighting the divorce would only delay the inevitable, so she   
hadn't put up a fight at all since the divorce began. Serena decided   
to try one last time, "Darien, do you honestly want this divorce?"   
Inside, Serena was praying he'd say no.  
  
Darien wanted so badly to just drop the divorce and run into   
Serena's arms and never let her go. However Darien was determined to   
give Serena her freedom no matter what the cost, "Yes, I do." Saying   
those words were harder then Darien thought it would be, but barley   
managed. The two began to, sadly, discuss how to handle custody of the  
twins for a while before Darien had to leave and take care of business   
back in town.  
  
A few months later, It was decided that Darien would get full   
custody of Usagi, and Serena got full custody of Rini. Once the   
divorce was final, Darien took the next plane back to Tokyo, with   
Usagi. Serena and Darien never spoke to, or saw, each other again.  
  
What did you think? Depressing I know, but I had to set it up this   
way to have a story. Next chapter is called "First Day of Camp."   
Send all comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	2. Chapter 1: First day of camp

Hope you all like the story so far. Please keep those comments coming,  
good or bad.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!!  
The Parent Trap - Chapter 1: First Day of Camp  
  
8 years later  
  
The camp supervisors have been working like crazy all morning   
at Camp Waldon for Girls. The buses were now arriving and everything   
was ready. The kids were expected to stay for most of the summer, and   
the kids were shouting for joy as they ran off the buses. The head   
camp supervisors were now giving cabin assignments, while others were   
unloading the buses.  
  
One particular camper individual was looking for her duffel bag,   
which she found under a pile of other bags, "Ok, found my duffel bag.   
Question is, how do I get it out?" This little girl was 8 years old,   
with big red eyes, and had her hair up in a weird style. It looked   
like short pigtails attached to cone shaped buns. She went to grab   
the strap and pulled as hard as she could, "Come on."  
  
"Need any help," asked another girl.  
  
"Ya, I can't get my duffel bag out. It's the pink one, right   
there," The pink haired child said as her new friend went and pulled   
also. A third girl came along, and together all three got the duffel   
out by giving it a big heve, "Thanks!"  
  
The first girl that came to help said, "Hi, my name is   
Melissa."  
  
The two shook hands as the pink haired girl said, "Hi, my name   
is Rini."  
  
The second girl that came to Rini's rescue introduced herself   
also, "My name is Mika." To their good fortune, all three were   
assigned the same cabin. Once they all had their bags, they started   
walking to their cabin to settle in their bags.   
  
Just as they got off the road, a black Ford Mustang pulled up,   
and Rini wondered, "Who's in that?" Melissa and Mika had no idea, so   
the three just ignored it and continued to their cabin.  
  
The Mustang came to a stop, and two people stepped out from the  
front seats. One was a young man with sandy blond hair. He was about   
average height, and had blue eyes. The second person was Rini's age.   
What's more interesting is she also had big red eyes, and pink hair.   
The difference between Rini and this new girl was her pink hair was let  
down to past her shoulders. The young man spoke, "Well, here we are,   
Chibi-Usa. Camp Waldon for girls."  
  
Usagi looked around in fascination, "This place looks great,   
Uncle Andrew. I think it's rather picturesque. Don't you think?"   
Despite the fact the Usagi was her real name, for some reason she   
didn't know, her dad and Uncle, though he wasn't really her uncle,   
always called her Chibi-Usa. Every time she tried to ask, they'd   
totally avoid the question and change the topic.  
  
Andrew had been with Usagi ever since the day her father   
brought her home from the states, when she was just a baby, and he had   
the pleasure of meeting Usagi's mother on one occasion before the   
divorce was final, and his best friend flew back to Japan with full   
custody of Usagi. Andrew often wondered why the two divorced in the   
first place, cause they looked like the perfect couple in his opinion,   
and they had two great twin daughters. So far, Usagi doesn't even   
know she has a sister, and her father cut off all contact with her   
mother years ago right after the divorce. Now Usagi had just turned 8,  
and her father surprised her with a chance to go to summer camp, which   
delighted the child to no end.   
  
Andrew decided to answer Usagi's question before she started   
waving her hand in his face, "Ya, I think it looks pretty good. Ok,   
do you have everything you need?" Usagi went through her stuff, as she  
took it out of the trunk, and told her Uncle she had everything. With   
a final hug, Andrew wished her the best of fun and said, "Now remember,  
if you change your mind, and want me to pick you up after camp, you   
give me a call, ok?" Usagi nodded at Andrew, and gave him a hug,   
before he got back in the Mustang, and she waved good bye to her uncle   
as he drove off back to the airport.  
  
Most of the afternoon was uneventful, except for a short time   
during lunch when Marva Stewart, one of the head camp supervisors,   
thought she saw one girl on one side of her in line, but was actually   
on the other side, (I must be losing it. It's impossible for even   
this little pink haired child to get from one side of me to the other,   
that fast.).  
  
Later that afternoon, in an area of the camp reserved for   
sports, a fencing game was going on. The two competitors were doing   
good till one got through the other's guard and jabbed with her sword.   
The referee announced, "Alright we have a winner, and still undefeated.  
Ms. Rini Usagi Tsukino from Napa California." Every one was   
congratulating her as she took off her head mask. The Referee asked,   
"Ok, do we have any new challengers? Anybody? Oh, come on now people,  
don't be damsels in distress."  
  
Someone from behind Rini said, "I'll take a whack at it."  
  
"Alright we have ourselves a challenger," the ref said as she   
continued, "Ok, suit up." Usagi got into fencing gear and was given   
her sword.  
  
Rini put her head mask back on, and turned to face her   
opponent, who also had her head mask on by now. The Referee said,   
"Fencers ready? And Go!!!!"  
  
The Two fencers began parrying, blocking and dodging each   
others' attempts to win. Rini had Usagi on the run. She managed to   
get Usagi to back past the fencing area but they kept on dueling.   
Soon Rini had Usagi against a hay stack, but Usagi just stood there   
and started blocking all of Rini's attempts to get in and win. While   
she was blocking attacks she took the time to yawn a little to make it   
seem like just standing their was boring her. Finally, Rini managed   
to unarm Usagi and almost got her, but Usagi, instead, climbed on top   
of the hay stack and caught her falling sword that Rini sent into the   
air, and did an airial somersault right over Rini.  
  
Rini was quite impressed, "Nice catch!"  
  
Usagi took the complement, "Thank you." The two fencers were   
now at the steps to the lunch cabin and this time it was Rini who was   
doing the backing up in an effort to not get stabbed by the harmless   
fencing sword. Rini was now backed up into one of the rails of the   
lunch cabin's patio railing. This gave Usagi the advantage and went   
for the kill, "Jade!" Unfortunately, Usagi jabbed Rini a little too   
hard, for she fell over the rail and into a water troff. Usagi was   
definitely sorry she did, and she reached over the rail to grab Rini's   
hand to help her out, "Here, let me help you."  
  
Rini, however had another idea, as soon as she had Usagi's   
hand, she pulled her hand hard as she said, "No, let me help you."   
With that, Usagi fell over the railing and into the water troff,   
landing right next to Rini.  
  
Usagi was not happy, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"ME? Your the one that pushed me in here," Rini said.  
  
Before Usagi could even attempt to apologize, the Referee came   
up to the two as they got out of the troff, with a whole crowd clapping  
for the good game, "Well I think we have ourselves a new Champion.   
Ms. Usagi Chiba from Tokyo, Japan." By the time Rini and Usagi were   
out of the troff, and they took off their head masks, and were now   
facing away from each other. The Referee knew there was now bad blood   
between these two, and decided to try to fix this, but not before she   
noticed how alike they were, "(WOW! They could pass off for twin   
sisters if their hair styles were the same.) Ok, girls, come on. Turn   
around and shake hands. Come on."  
  
Usagi reluctantly turned around........ and stared right into a  
mirror. That was her first thought just before she went into shock.   
(Good, lord! She looks just like me! And where did she get that hair   
style?)  
  
Rini was having the exact same thoughts when she stared at   
Usagi. (Who's this look alike. Usagi? That's what I heard the ref   
say her name was.) The two numbly shook hands and got an electric   
shock when they did. To the two of them, it felt like touching their   
own skin on someone else's body. Rini was the first to notice the   
crowd looking at them, knowing full well why they were. Finally, the   
thought returned to her that she didn't like this girl and decided to   
break the tension in the air, "Why is everybody starring at us?"  
  
Usagi was still in a stupor, for she had completely forgotten   
the troff incident, "Don't you see it?"  
  
"See what." Rini asked, getting ready to send her lines.  
  
"The resemblance between us," Usagi stated, matter of faculty.  
  
Rini looked unconvinced, "Turn to one side." Usagi did as   
told so Rini could get a good look, "Ok, now the other." As Usagi did   
as complied Rini said, "Hm! Well, your eyes are a bit closer together   
then mine." Usagi was shocked just before she began remembering the   
water troff incident, making Rini a mortal enemy as she continued,   
"Your nose is a little crooked. Oh, and those teeth. Well, those   
things can be fixed."  
  
Usagi was outraged. She had accidentally pushed Rini into the   
troff, and she tried to apologize, but Rini didn't give her the chance.  
Now Rini was insulting her and she wasn't taking this lightly. She was  
about to return fire when one of Usagi's friend showed her fists,   
"Want me to deck her for ya?"  
  
Rini still had a smug look on her face as she said, "Wait I'm   
not done yet. You want to know the real difference between us?"  
  
Usagi had enough by this point, "(She wants a fight? She's got  
one.) Let me see. I know how to fence and you don't, or I have class   
and you don't. Take your pick."  
  
As usual, when Rini gets baited, she goes for it, "Why   
I......."  
  
The ref. jumped in before it got any worse, "Ok, it's time   
break up this little feast here. Usagi........ I mean Rini. Rini, I   
mean Usagi, I mean.........WOW!!!!" The ref was having a hard time   
getting her head straight, as she was trying to keep two people apart   
who looked so alike, it's weird. Eventually, she got the two to split   
and do other activities, with out going at each other.  
  
Later that night, Usagi was racking up the doe. She was   
playing poker and managed to beat everyone in every game. At first   
they suspected her of cheating, but after searching all her pockets,   
they found that she wasn't.  
  
After about an hour of playing, all her competitors decided to   
quit so Usagi asked, "So, are there any more takers?"  
  
Just then the door opened and closed just before a familiar   
voice said, "I'll take a whack at it." The group parted to let Rini   
through, who was wearing blue jeans, a coat and dark sunglasses that,   
in Usagi's opinion, didn't suit her. Rini sat down, took off her   
sunglasses and looked Usagi in the eye, "Seven card stud. Two's are   
wild."  
  
Usagi looked right back at Rini, into her eyes, "Your on."   
With that, Usagi shuffled the cards and dealed herself and Rini, 7   
cards. The two played several rounds, and Usagi, so far was winning   
every hand.  
  
Finally, in their last round, Rini made an unusual bet, "Tell   
you what, I'll make you a deal. Loser has to jump into the lake after   
the game."  
  
Usagi got this wicked grin on her face, "Excellent."  
  
Rini added, "Butt naked."  
  
"Even more excellent," Usagi said with even a bigger grin on   
her face as she laid her hand down, "Start unzipping Tsukino. A   
straight, in diamonds."  
  
Rini looked impressed, "Good Chiba." Her impressed look   
turned into a grin, "But, just not good enough." Usagi began to   
panick as Rini showed her hand, "In your honor, a Royal Flush."   
Usagi rolled her eyes back and fainted.  
  
Usagi came to some time later, only to have to go through with   
the bet Rini made, and she foolishly accepted. Now she was standing  
on the pier and ready to jump in. She turned around one last time, and  
saw Rini give her a Mock solute. Usagi returned it before turning   
back around and jumped in. As soon as she was in, everyone in Rini's   
cabin took Usagi's close and ran off.  
  
Usagi was not a happy camper when she got out of the water and   
found her clothes all gone. She looked in the general direction of   
Rini's cabin and said, "Ok, if that's the way they want it? Then let   
the games begin." Usagi began to come up with a few ways to get her   
'evil' twin back for this, but first she had to contend to one small   
problem.......... finding the darkest way back to her cabin, so she   
won't get embarrassed or teased, or worse. Despite a very well lit up   
camp ground, Usagi managed to get back into her cabin without anyone   
finding out she had no clothes on, before she got dressed and went to   
bed, and began forming her first plan of action.  
  
Uh, oh, Rini is in trouble. What kind of hideous pranks does Usagi   
have up her sleeve? Does Rini have anymore plans to humiliate Usagi?   
Find out in ch. 2 - Let the Pranks Begin. Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058 


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Pranks Begin

Ok, here's where the fun begins. Ready for this chapter?  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Enjoy!!  
The Parent Trap: Chapter 2 - Let the Pranks Begin  
  
It wasn't easy for Usagi to come up with a plan to get back at   
Rini for the incident at the lake on poker night. But after much   
planning, and tracking down what she needed, she set her little   
surprise into motion.  
  
Rini woke up one morning like she always does. As soon as she   
was dressed, she walked out of her cabin and walked to the restroom   
cabin. Shortly after she went in, what could be described as a bright   
flash came from every window to the restroom. The whole camp gathered   
around the cabin, wondering what happened. They got their answer when   
Rini came out.  
  
When she came out, Rini was covered from head to foot in black   
dirt smudges that would suggest she was in a pile of coal dust. There   
were black marks on her cheeks, her pink and blue shirt and bluejeans.  
With her appearance she only had one thing to ask the whole camp, "Who   
put the cherry bomb in the toilet?" This got the camp laughing at what  
happened, despite protests from the adults that it wasn't funny.  
  
Rini then turned to the person most likely responsible for the   
incident........ Usagi. When she looked at Usagi, she had this   
innocent look that said 'What? I didn't do that.' It was this look   
that gave Rini the final clue as to who the culprit was and said only   
one thing, "You realize of course, Usagi, that this means war." Usagi   
just kept up her look of innocence before Rini went back into the   
restroom to wash up and get cleaned.  
  
While she was cleaning up, Rini was trying to come up with a   
plan of her own, "Darn that Usagi. This was my favorite shirt. Mom is   
going to kill me. What kind of manners did Usagi's mother teach her   
anyway?" After Rini was cleaned, she went to the cafeteria for   
breakfast and sat with Mika and Melissa.  
  
Mika asked, "What happened to you Rini?"  
  
"Usagi happened that's what. She wants a war, she's got one,"   
Rini said.  
  
"Careful, Rini," Melissa warned, "Don't get into trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't get caught," Rini stated. Just then an   
idea came to her and asked her friends for help, which took a little   
convincing to do I might add.  
  
Late that night, Rini, Melissa and Mika sneaked out of their   
cabin to perform a little mischief. Mika said, "I can't believe you   
talked us into this."  
  
"Me too. This is your fight, not ours," Melissa said.  
  
"Relax," Rini said, trying to calm their nerves, "We're just   
going to do the job, then get out. There's this dance tomorrow, and   
the rules say that if your cabin is a mess in the morning, you don't   
go." With that the trio stepped in Usagi's cabin and got to work.  
  
The next morning, Usagi was the first in her cabin to awake.   
She sat up, stretched....... and saw the cabin in total disarray.   
Clothes hung over half open drawers, pictures, and other belongings   
littered the floor, and string was hung from every possible spot   
possible in the entire room. Usagi had only one thing to say to this,   
"RINI!!!!!!!!"  
  
As soon as everyone was awake, the entire cabin set to work at   
cleaning the mess that Rini was most likely responsible for, "I'll bet   
she even got her friends to help her too." Despite their efforts,   
inspection came before they could finish and said the cabin couldn't   
go to the dance. Usagi decided to let Rini have her fun for that   
night, "But come tomorrow, Rini won't be so lucky."  
  
Rini woke up the next morning, but when she went outside like   
she always does, 'splash.' A bucket of chocolate fell from a bucket   
above the door and landed on her head. Rini just stood there, nodding   
her head, "Usagi. It can only be Usagi."  
  
As weeks went by, Rini and Usagi kept playing pranks, one after  
the other. The councilors, and fellow campers soon became aware of   
little war between the two pink haired look-a-likes. The councilors   
gave both the girls stern warnings countless times but they never   
listened to what the councilors said and continued their pranks to no   
end.  
  
The camp was now a month into its activities. Both Rini and   
Usagi have been relentless toward each other, never letting up.   
Finally, one night, Usagi decided enough was enough, she was going to   
pull the biggest prank she pulled yet. One that she hoped would end   
this war once and for all. Now the only problem was, what should she   
do?  
  
For days Usagi thought of anything she could. But every time   
she got an idea, it just didn't seem to hold water, "No, too messy.   
No, to gross. No, already tried that. No, can't find the supplies.   
Definitely not that, too inhuman."  
  
Finally, days after thinking and rejecting, Usagi came up with   
the ultimate prank This prank was sure to frame Rini, and get her into  
serious trouble, and maybe even boot her out of camp. Only problem is,  
how to get the keys to the camp jeep.  
  
Usagi discovered the keys were in Marva Stewart's office, and   
getting to them would be tricky. When she got to the Mrs. Stewart's   
office building, she sneaked into the office, staying low to the   
ground so she wouldn't be seen by the secretary.  
  
She got past with no problems, and got into Mrs. Stewart's   
office and began searching for the keys. Luckily Mrs. Stuart was out   
somewhere, so finding the keys to the jeep shouldn't be too much of a   
problem. After an hour of searching, Usagi found the keys in a desk   
drawer.  
  
No sooner did she find them, did she hear Mrs. Stuart outside   
the office. Usagi wasted no time, and opened a window to the outside,   
and slipped out. However she forgot about the thorny bush right   
outside and yelped in pain when she landed on her butt. As soon as   
she got out, she ran for the recreation area as fast as she could.  
  
Step one of Usagi's preparations was finished. Now for step   
two, getting a piece of clothing that clearly had Rini written all   
over it. That wasn't difficult at all. She just waited till the   
cabin was totally empty and sneaked in. After a little searching, she   
found a name tag with Rini's name on it. Usagi grabbed it and got out   
of there before she was seen. After getting to her cabin, Usagi took   
the tag and tore at it a little to make it look like it was ripped off   
of something. Now she just had to figure out how to copy Rini's hair   
style. Usagi often wondered where Rini got the style from. Usagi   
knew it belonged to her mother, who Usagi never met. Usagi brushed   
the idea aside and got to work.  
  
It took Usagi days to figure out the style. Usagi was getting   
worried cause Mrs. Stuart must have noticed by now the keys to the   
jeep were missing. The hair style wasn't as perfect as Rini's, but it   
was close enough for the job. As soon as she was ready, Usagi set off   
for the jeep, name tag in hand, and made sure Rini was where Usagi last  
saw her, before getting into the driver seat.  
  
Rini has been worried for days now. Usagi hadn't pulled any   
pranks on her in a while, and that was a scary thought, (She has to be   
planning something but what? What ever it is, it's got to be BIG.)   
No sooner did Rini think this that a beep beep was heard. Rini turned   
to see a jeep heading in her general direction. And who should be in   
the driver seat but Usagi.  
  
Usagi's original plan was to set the jeep near Usagi, put the   
name tag where it would be seen, and hide. However, as soon as Usagi   
started the engine, she lost control and it started speeding toward   
Rini. Usagi hated the girl, but even she didn't deserve to get hit.   
  
Rini got out of the way, and the jeep kept racing along toward   
the lake. As soon as the jeep sped by, Rini took off in a mad dash to   
get into the jeep. When Rini saw Usagi's face, she knew that Usagi   
couldn't stop the jeep, and decided to rescue her. How Rini got to   
the jeep, she'll never know, but she got on, pushed Usagi aside, and   
tried to reach the brake. The jeep at this point just drove onto the   
pier, and Rini and Usagi decided to jump off the jeep. They got off   
and landed in the water just as the jeep drove off and landed in the   
water itself before it sank to the bottom.  
  
Rini and Usagi swam to the pier and climbed out. As soon as   
they did, they were surrounded by fellow campers, and they all asked   
if they were alright. After Rini and Usagi said they were fine, they   
turned to look at Mrs. Stewart, who was M - A - D!!!  
  
Both pink haired children were now in front of the entire camp   
administration staff. To say the camp was not happy would be an   
understatement. Both girls were in trouble for causing chaos and   
damage to portions of the camp, and disrupting the activities of other   
campers.  
  
Mrs. Stewart was the first to speak after reading all the   
reports, "You two are the most irresponsible kids I've ever had in   
this camp since I joined the staff here. And driving a jeep? That is   
the worst kind of trouble you can get into here. Normally I'd call   
you parents and have them come pick you up."  
  
Both girls cringed, and secretly scowled at the other. Both   
knew they were in hot water, while Usagi was thinking, (Darn you Rini.   
Your the one that started this when you pulled me into the water troff,  
when I tried to tell you it was an accident.)  
  
Mrs. Stewart continued, "However, chances are you two would   
end up here next summer, and we could be having this little war all   
over again. So, I have decided on another suitable punishment for the   
two of you. For the rest of the summer, the two of you will be   
sleeping together, and eating together, in the isolation cabin."  
  
Rini and Usagi were shocked, and outraged, "WHAT!?!?"  
  
"No butts," Mrs. Stewart stated, "Both of you go back to your   
cabins and pack your bags. I want you both in that cabin by supper   
time. Is that understood? This will either teach you two to get   
along, or make the rest of your camping trip miserable. How it turns   
out will be up to you two." The Two girls reluctantly agreed and were   
dismissed to go pack.  
  
The walk to the cabin was humiliating to say the least. Not   
only were they escorted by the camp administration, but the entire   
camp followed. Rini got sympathetic looks from Mika and Melissa. As   
soon as they reached the cabin, Mrs. Stewart stopped the line and said,  
into a loud speaker, "All right, the rest of you back to your   
activities." The camp dispersed, and went back the activity areas.   
Mrs. Stewart looked and Rini and Usagi sternly, "Alright you two, into   
the cabin." Rini and Usagi walked up the stairs, and stepped inside.   
As soon as they were in, they got settled and began unpacking.  
  
The rest of that day was, to put it lightly, a nightmare for   
the two. They either sulked in their beds, or scowled at each other.   
Usagi was now reading a good book she brought with her and was getting   
to the good part when the light went out. She looked at Rini, who's   
hand was on the light switch at her end of the cabin. Usagi reached   
the switch on her side and turned it back on, but Rini turned it right   
back off. This continued for about 5 minutes before Rini gave up, and   
thought as she was trying to go to sleep, (This is going to be a long   
night.)  
  
So what did you think? Please send comments!!!!! Stay tuned for   
ch. 3 - Sibling Reunion. send comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my   
web site at www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058 


	4. Chapter 3: Sibling Reunion

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. School has had me busy   
until now. So here's chapter 3  
  
Usual disclaimers apply!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
The Parent Trap - Chapter 3: Sibling Reunion  
  
It was totally unexpected. The last thing these two girls   
expected to happen. But when it did, they had pure joy written in   
their eyes. What am I talking about you ask? Well let me start from   
the beginning.  
  
It started one rainy and windy afternoon at camp. In Rini and   
Usagi's cabin, Usagi was reading a book, and Rini was hanging a bunch   
of pictures of family, super stars, and what ever else she brought a   
long.  
  
Rini had just finished putting another picture up on her peg   
board, when a gust of wind blew threw the open window and sent most of   
her pictures to the ground. Rini went to the window and tried to   
close it, but couldn't get it to budge.  
  
Usagi say her distress and got up to help Rini close it. The   
two pulled hard until they got the window closed with a big heave.   
Rini looked at Usagi with a smile and said, "Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome!" Usagi said with an equal smile on her face.   
The two just stared at each other for a few seconds before Rini turned   
and saw most of her pictures on the floor. She and Usagi immediately   
went and picked them all up.  
  
Once they were all picked up, Rini went to her chest and   
pulled out her stash of Oreos and asked Usagi, "Want one?"  
  
Usagi was a little shocked at first but said, "Sure, you got   
any peanut butter on you?"  
  
Rini was surprised, "Are you kidding, you eat yours with   
Peanut Butter too?!?! Most people find that disgusting, I don't get   
it."  
  
"Me neither," Usagi said as they digged in. The two were just  
sitting there enjoying each other's company, surprisingly, and both were  
thinking, ("Maybe she isn't so bad after all.") "So, Rini, when's   
your birthday," Usagi asked.  
  
"I turned 8 last month on June 30th," Rini asked.  
  
Usagi nearly choked, "Your birthday is on June 30th? So, is   
mine, and I'm also 8. How weird is that?" Rini wondered the same   
thing, but put it aside for later.  
  
This bonding moment made Rini think of her Mother, and how   
close they were to each other. This train of thought made Rini   
curious about Usagi's mom, "Usagi, what's your mom like? Is she the   
type that takes the time to spend with you or one of those workaholic   
types?"  
  
Usagi grew sad at this before saying, "I never knew her. She   
and my Dad split up a long time ago. When I was a baby, maybe before.  
The only thing I have of her is half a photograph."   
  
Rini nearly choked at this, ("Half a photograph?!?! Now this   
is starting to turn weird!")  
  
Usagi decided to ask her question, "What about you? What's   
your Dad like?"  
  
Now it was Rini's turn to grow sad, "I never knew him. My Mom   
and him split up when I was a baby too, maybe before then." Rini was   
getting really freaked, and by what she saw in Usagi's face, so was   
she. Rini looked outside and noticed it had stopped raining and   
decided to use this to her advantage to get off this depressing topic,   
"Oh, look the rain stopped. You want to get some ice cream?"  
  
Usagi may have been just as freaked as Rini, but she didn't   
want the subject dropped, for she was putting puzzle pieces together   
in her head, "Will you stop thinking about food at a time like this?"  
  
Rini didn't like this train of thought and was trying to play   
dumb, "Time like what?"  
  
"Aren't you getting it? Think about it. I never knew my Mom,  
but I know my Dad. You never knew your Dad, but you know your Mom.   
I have a picture of my Mom, and chances are you probably have a   
picture of your Dad, all though yours is probably a whole pic.......   
what are doing, Rini?" While Usagi had been voicing her thoughts out   
loud, Rini went to her trunk and pulled out a picture with one side   
torn up.  
  
Rini was holding the picture, facing it away from Usagi, when   
she said, "Getting this, it's a picture of my Dad, and it's ripped   
too."  
  
Usagi was starting to turn pale, "Right down the middle?"  
  
"Right down the middle," Rini answered.  
  
Usagi wasted no time and went to her desk. She opened a   
drawer and pulled out a tin case. She opened it and pulled out a   
ripped picture of equal size to Rini's as she said, "This has been   
getting freakier, and freakier."  
  
Rini couldn't agree more as she said, "Ok, on the count of   
three we show them to each other. Ready? 1....2......3." With that,   
both pink haired 8 year olds showed their pictures............ and   
they fit perfectly together at the ripped ends. Both were in total   
shock at this, and Rini could only say, "That's my Mom!"  
  
Mean while, Usagi said, "That's my Dad!" Both were looking at   
the complete picture of the couple, Serena and Darien, and it looked   
like it was taken on a boat cause there was a life saver in the   
background saying 'Queen Elizabeth 2 - 1991.'  
  
Just then a bell rang in the distance and Usagi said, "That's   
the lunch bell."  
  
Rini, however, had lost her appetite, "I'm not so hungry any   
more." Rini was as jittery as a jitter bug before she finally   
concluded, "So, if your Dad is my Dad, and my Mom is your Mom, and we   
were both born on June 30th 1992, then you and I are sisters."  
  
Usagi just laughed, a little good naturedly, "Rini, you   
Flamingo Head, we're twins!!" That was the last straw before the two   
embraced in a bear hug with tears of joy staining their faces.  
  
It wasn't till bed time that the two girls decided to talk  
more about their parents. They spent the rest of the day getting to   
really know each other, and hugging each other every now and then.   
The fellow campers caught this and thought the world had come to an   
end.  
  
When they got settled in bed, Usagi asked, "What's Mom like?"  
  
"She's very happy women who practically likes to spoil me now   
and then. We live on a vineyard in Napa, California. Also living at   
the house is our Grandma, and Grandpa Tsukino, and Aunt Mina. We have   
Uncle Sammy to, but he just moved to UCLA for College. What's Dad   
like?"  
  
Usagi answered, "He's pretty much the same as you describe   
Mom, spoils me rotten once in a while, but not often. He's a doctor   
at Tokyo General Hospital. The only other family member is Uncle   
Andrew, but he's not really our Uncle."  
  
Rini was puzzled, "Then why do you call him Uncle Andrew?"  
  
"Well, he's been around ever since I was a baby, and he   
treated me like a part of his family. He's really nice, so I just   
call him Uncle Andrew. One thing that's puzzled me is why they always   
call me Chibi-Usa, instead of Usagi."  
  
Rini answered, "It might have something to do with our Mom's   
middle name, which is Usagi, it's also my Middle name."  
  
Usagi was surprised, "My middle name is Serenity, and a nick   
name for Serenity is Serena. Boy, talk about our parents' lack of   
imagination. They game us names that are different ways of   
pronouncing Serena." Usagi and Rini had a fit of giggles at this.  
  
Rini calmed down enough to say, "You know, after all this   
time, it seems like neither of our parents got close to anyone else.   
Has Dad ever gotten close?"  
  
"Nope, Dad says I'm only girl in his life," Usagi replied with   
a smile.  
  
The girls decided to hit the sack then for a good nights   
sleep. They'd only laid there, in their beds, for only a few seconds   
before Rini sat up, with a wicked grin on her face, "I have got, the  
WILDEST idea. You want to meet Mom, right?"  
  
Usagi sat up at this point and was curious as to where this   
was heading, "Yes."  
  
"And I am dieing to know Dad," Rini stated, "So what I suggest   
is, we switch places. You go back to Napa as me, and I go to Tokyo as   
you."  
  
This percked up Usagi a bit, but she wanted the details   
straightened out, "Rini, we are two different people. I'm not sure it   
will work."  
  
"No problem. You teach me to be you, and I'll teach you to be   
me," Rini said before she started to get a pouting look, "Come on   
Usagi, I want to meet my Dad."  
  
Usagi just got an idea and said, "You know, sooner or later,   
they will have to switch us back."  
  
"And They'll have to meet face to face after all this time.   
Are we brilliant or what?"  
  
Usagi said, "Ok, lets hit the sack and figure out the details   
at breakfast tomorrow." With that said, the twins went to sleep,   
dreaming of being a full family with their parents.  
  
The next few weeks were Rini and Usagi's busiest days of camp.   
The two were inseparable, and getting to know how to act like the   
other. Also, they had to familiarize each other with the lay outs of   
each other's homes, talk about their relatives, and finally the most   
difficult thing......... Usagi needed to know how to do Rini's hair   
style, correctly. It took several tries and instructions from Rini,   
but after a few days, Usagi finally had it right down to the last   
detail.  
  
Finally camp was over, and everyone was boarding the buses.   
On this day, Usagi had her hair up in its buns, and Rini let hers down.  
Since Rini wasn't taking the bus, Usagi gave her some last minute   
instructions about the trip home, "Ok, you got your passport and plane   
ticket." Rini nodded as Usagi continued, "Good, remember, Uncle   
Andrew will pick you up at the airport when you get to Tokyo."  
  
Just then there was a honking as one of the camp supervisors   
said, using a loud speaker, "Usagi Chiba, you Taxi is here."  
  
Rini gave Usagi one last hug, "I got to go, give Mom a hug for   
me."  
  
"And you give Dad a kiss for me," Usagi said as the taxi   
honked again.  
  
Rini ran to the taxi as the supervisor said again, "Now, Usagi   
Chiba." Rini ran to the back door of the cab, and gave Marva a hug   
before she climbed in and the taxi drove off.  
  
As the cab drove off, Usagi crossed her fingers, on both   
hands, saying, "Good luck Rini," before climbing onto her own bus to   
head back to Napa.  
  
Some hours later, Usagi was on a plane, back to Napa, a home   
she's never been to, to a Mom she never met. As time ticked by, she   
was getting more and more scared and nervous as many thoughts went   
through her head, ("What if she doesn't like me? What if I mess up?   
Oh, please, oh, please like me Mommy.")  
  
Napa Airfield  
  
Mina Aino Tsukino was at the gate where her niece's flight was   
coming in, and waiting for the plane to disembark its passengers. It   
was a clear and sunny day and Mina had enjoyed the day to no end. She  
was glad Rini was coming back from 1 1/2 months of camp and was looking   
forward to spending time with her once they got home. Mina came out   
of her daydream just as a familiar head of pink hair emerged from the   
plane. She smiled at Rini as she turned and waved hi to Mina as Rini   
picked up her baggage.  
  
Usagi had a long flight and hoped to relax and rest once she   
got to her, or should I say Rini's room. Usagi had just gotten off   
the plane and got her bags when she turned toward the gate and   
recognized her Aunt Mina from Rini's pictures. As soon as Rini got   
her bags and spotted Aunt Mina, Usagi went to a mad dash run toward   
her and stopped a foot from Mina, before Usagi dropped her bags and   
embraced her Aunt in a hug shouting for joy, "Aunt Mina!!!"  
  
Mina returned the hug whole heatedly. She really missed Rini   
and wanted to just hug her forever. As soon as the two separated,   
Mina sized up Rini and said, "Rini, something is different about you.   
Have you been growing on me girlfriend?"  
  
At first Usagi was scared that Aunt Mina was figuring   
everything out, but when Mina asked her question about growing up, she   
inwardly sighed with relief and said, in annoyance,   
"Aunt Minaaaaaaaa."  
  
Mina just laughed and said, "Now I definitely know your Rini.   
You act so much like your mother." The two left the gate and went to   
the truck.  
  
The drive back to the Vineyard was quite informative. Usagi   
told her Aunt Mina how camp was, but some of it had to be made up to   
hide the fact she was Usagi, and not Rini. After an Hour's drive, they   
arrived at the Vineyard and Mina parked the Pick-up in the drive way.  
  
As soon as Rini got out of the car she looked to the front   
door just in time to see two people, who were definitely her Grandma,   
and Grandpa, come out to welcome their granddaughter back. Usagi's   
Grandma was the first to reach her and give Usagi a bear hug, "OH,   
there's my little Granddaughter. How was camp? Made any friends?   
Have a lot fun? Did...."  
  
After Ken finished hugging his Granddaughter, while Ellen was   
still asking her questions, someone interrupted Usagi's Grandma, "Mom,   
let my daughter breath, for pete sakes, she just got home."  
  
Usagi turned back to the front door to see the one person   
she's waited her whole life to see........... her mother. Usagi went   
into a mad run and jumped into her Mom's waiting arms, shouting,   
"MOMMY!!!"  
  
Serena hugged her daughter very tightly. She felt she's been   
separated from Rini far to long, and just wanted to hug her to no end.   
She then heard Rini say, "I can't believe its you!" Serena pulled   
back a little and looked right into Rini's eyes saying, "Well I can't   
believe it's you! You were gone too long little one, and I plan to   
make up for all the time you missed being spoiled."  
  
The two giggled a bit before the entire family walked into the   
house to unpack Usagi's stuff. While she was unpacking, Usagi thought,  
("I wonder what Rini and Dad are doing right now.")  
  
It's been far too long since my last cliff hanger!!!!!! Well send your  
comments folks, For those of you who think I relate too closely to   
the original story, I'm sorry. There are parts of the story I can't   
picture taking place in any other way. I'll do my best, and I think   
I'll be a able to be a little bit more creative from here on out.   
Send your comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. Stay tuned for "ch. 4 - The   
trap is set, but....... Houston, we have a problem." 


	5. Chapter 4: The Trap is set but... Houst...

Hello everyone. It's been a while and I apologize for my lack of   
updating. Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy   
New Year. Here's the next chapter to the story. When I call Rini,   
Chibi-Usa, it will be because I'm telling the story from Darien's   
and/or Andrew's perspective, since they call Usagi Chib-Usa instead of   
Usagi, and don't know it's Rini. Same thing with Rini being called   
Usagi.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
The Parent Trap: Chapter 4 - The Trap is Set but... Houston We have a Problem.  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo International  
  
Darien Chiba's best friend, Andrew, stood at the international   
terminal, waiting for Usagi, or Chibi-Usa has her 'Uncle' and Father   
call her. Andrew barely had a chance to meet Darien's now ex-wife   
shortly after Usagi and Rini were born, and he had to admit, he liked   
the women, and saw how lucky Darien was during the time the two were   
married. He never saw the reason why the two got a divorce in the   
first place, and just viewed it as one of Darien's biggest mistakes,   
but never voiced his opinion out loud for he knew he would have gotten   
no where with Darien on that argument. Since Darien came home from   
California, after the Divorce was final, Andrew had been a great Uncle   
to the little pinked haired kid, even though he wasn't really her   
Uncle, and Andrew had never heard of Serena since then.  
  
"Flight 403, service from Los Angeles, is now arriving at   
international terminal 1," the announcement blared from the intercom,   
interrupting Andrew's train of thought as the walkway set next to the   
plane to disembark its passengers. He watch as many passengers got off   
before a pink blur launched itself at him. Fortunately, Andrew was   
quick enough to catch Chibi-Usa and give her a hug as she shouted for   
joy, "UNCLE ANDREW!!!"  
  
Andrew could only laugh at the child's excitement. He missed   
her and was looking forward to catching up on what went on at camp,   
"Hey, how's my little niece doing, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"(Witch one are you referring to Uncle Andrew?) I'm fine, we   
had loads of fun," was Rini's reply.  
  
"We," Uncle Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh, I met a friend at camp. She and I got real close. Uncle   
Andrew, when are we going home? I want my DADDDDDDYYYYYY," Rini   
wailed.  
  
Andrew only chuckled, "You defiantly haven't changed one bit   
Chibi-Usa. Come on, lets go get your luggage." With that, the two   
made their way to the Luggage claim and got Chibi-Usa's luggage before   
beginning the 1/2 hour drive back home, which would have been shorter   
if not for the traffic.  
  
During the drive, Rini gave Andrew the details about camp,   
excluding the pranks, and the punishment she and Usagi got into for it.  
Andrew pulled into a nice looking two story home with a stone wall   
around it, and the two got out to get the luggage out before entering   
the house. As soon as Rini was out of the van, she went into the   
house and took a good look around, "(WOW!! This place is just as nice   
as my own home,)" Rini thought in aw of the place.  
  
Andrew went around to the trunk to get out Chibi-Usa's luggage   
as he noticed his niece go in the house, "(Probably just wants to find   
her father.)" Ever since Andrew saw Chibi-Usa get off the plane he   
noticed something different about her, but Andrew, for the life of   
him, couldn't figure out what. Just as he got in the house, he saw   
Chib-Usa in the entry way, looking in wonder as if she never saw the   
place before.  
  
Rini felt a presence behind her and saw Uncle Andrew walk in   
the door, so she asked, "Uncle Andrew, do you know where my Dad is?"   
No sooner did she say those words, before something covered her eyes   
with one hand and picked her up with another. Rini squealed in fright   
and excitement as the person that grabbed her said, "Right behind you   
pumpkin."  
  
Darien let his daughter down, and she turned to stare at him.   
Chibi-Usa gasped before flinging herself into his arms, and Darien was   
only too happy to give her a hug, welcoming her back, while Chibi-Usa   
just kept saying, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,   
Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..." Darien could only laugh at Chib-Usa's bubbly   
excitement. She always reminded him of her Mother at times like   
these, and often wondered what would have happened had things been   
different. "(No, don't go down that road. You gave her up years ago,   
and now you'll be moving on with you life shortly,)" Darien thought as   
he remembered something he had to tell his daughter. Darien let   
Chibi-Usa go and told her, "Why don't you and Uncle Andrew go unpack,   
while I take care of something. When your done, I'd like you to come   
back down so I can tell you something." With that, Chibi-Usa and   
Andrew went upstairs to unpack.   
  
As soon as they were upstairs, someone walked in from the   
living room and asked, "Have you told her yet?"  
  
Darien just turned and looked at the women before him, "No   
Beryl, I haven't. She just got home for peat sakes, I have no   
intentions to bombard her with it right after she walks in the door   
from camp."  
  
Beryl Blake just walked up to Darien before kissing him on the   
cheek, "Well, I'm off to work at the office. Call me later, ok? (And   
when we get married we'll send the brat off to a boarding school.   
Maybe in Iraq,)" Darien nodded as she left, totally unaware that his   
daughter saw and heard all the talk.  
  
When Rini walked back into her room, she looked up at Uncle   
Andrew, "Who was the ugly red head downstairs?" Rini saw Uncle Andrew   
stifle a giggle at the comment, obviously her Uncle Andrew didn't seem   
to like her either.  
  
"I'm not going to deprive your father of telling the story, so   
to make it short, she's Darien's new Secretary at the hospital. He   
hired her after Lisa retired in May. Personally, I think she's not   
your Dad's type but don't take my word for it. Judge her for your   
self," Uncle Andrew said.  
  
Rini was tempted to ask what Uncle Andrew meant by 'not his   
type,' but decided to let her Dad explain and went downstairs to join   
him. Rini found her father reading the newspaper on the living room   
couch before he noticed her and he patted the seat next to him. Rini   
walked over and sat next to him as he set the paper down to give his   
daughter his undivided attention.  
  
"So how was your time at camp squirt? Make any new friends,"   
Darien asked. Darien noticed that his daughter seemed to be not   
telling him everything about her trip, as she went on about how fun it   
was. It was becoming even more obvious as she managed to dodge any   
questions about what her new friend looked like, but just decided to   
leave that topic be for now, as he wanted to discuss something else,   
"Chibi-Usa…."  
  
Rini decided to interrupt her father for a sec to ask a   
question, "How come you always call me Chib-Usa instead of Usagi?   
Sure if someone named Usagi, who was older then me, lived in this   
house I'd understand, but that's not the case, and Dad, please don't   
evade the question this time."  
  
Darien was startled by his daughter's questioning. He had   
managed to dodge this question ever since Chib-Usa was 5, but now his   
very clever daughter had him in a corner with no way out. Truth to be   
told, he called his daughter, Chib-Usa, cause calling her Usagi   
reminded him too much of Serena, but he didn't want to hurt Chibi-Usa   
by lying either, and with that puppy dog look she now had plastered   
all over her face, he couldn't refuse her request, "(She can be so   
much like her mother sometimes, it's scary) Because your mother's   
middle name is Usagi, and it's hard to picture two Usagis, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Another thing," Chibi-Usa said, "How come we never talk about   
Mom. I've never met her, and all I have of her is a photograph. At   
least tell me what she's like Dad, please?!?!"  
  
Darien took Chibi-Usa in a hug, and held her tightly as he,   
with difficulty due to how painful it is to remember, began telling   
the tale of how he and her mother met, and how it was the happiest   
time of his life to have known her. Chibi-Usa asked why they broke up,  
and Darien told her the truth, that they had a number of arguments,   
most of which were because he was too stubborn, and it just didn't work  
out. Darien decided to get off this depressing topic and back to what   
he wanted to say, "Chibi-Usa, I have something to tell you."  
  
Rini decided to help her dad get to the point, "Does it have   
to do with that women I saw you with after I went upstairs?"  
  
"Yes it is," Darien said, surprised that his daughter saw what   
happened, "Her name is Beryl Blake, and she's been wanting to meet you   
all summer." Darien decided to hold back the rest of his news till   
Chib-Usa met Beryl and got to know her first, "I'm expecting her for   
dinner tonight so you'll be able to meet her then."  
  
Rini saw a light in her father's eyes. It wasn't as bright as   
it was when he was talking about her mother, but it was similar. Rini   
decided she needed to make a long distance phone call, *immediately.*  
  
Napa, California  
  
Usagi and just finished grilling her Mother a few hours ago on   
how her Mother met her Father, which looked rather painful on her   
Mother's part. She felt sad for her Mom and wished she had a way to   
speed up this little trap she and her sister were playing on their   
parents, "(Next time I see Dad, I'm going to strangle him for just   
divorcing Mom like that. I swear my Dad can be so stubborn   
sometimes.)" Usagi had just finished this thought when the phone   
rang.  
  
When she answered, it was Rini, "Usagi, listen…."  
  
Usagi interrupted Rini, "Rini, I can't believe I spent my   
whole life without Mom. She is so nice and…"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"pretty. Listen, I got to talk to Mom about Dad and….,"   
  
Usagi was interrupted by Rini, "USAGI!!!! LISTEN, we have a   
problem, Dad is in love."  
  
"Dad in love? Rini, get real, Dad never falls in love, not   
seriously anyway," Usagi said.  
  
"I think he's serious about this," Rini said, "I don't know   
why I'm thinking this, but it was the way he was looking when he   
talked about 'her.' Usagi you have to bring Mom here, ASAP!!!"  
  
"WHAT," Usagi said as if she thought her twin sister was nuts,   
"Rini, I just met my Mom, and you want me to bring her to Tokyo,   
NOW?!?! Sorry but I want more time with her."  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Rini couldn't believe this. She and her sister have been   
working on this plan for a month, and it's fixing to go down the tubes   
cause Usagi wants more time with Mom. "Usagi, please get Mom…," was   
all Rini got before a dial tone was on the phone, "down here cause I   
think he's considering a marriage proposal. THANKS A LOT USAGI!!!!!"   
Rini hung up the phone in disgust, just before Uncle Andrew came into   
her room.  
  
Andrew was in the kitchen at Darien's place, cooking dinner   
for Chibi-Usa since her Dad got called to work, so Chibi-Usa's meeting   
with Beryl was postponed till Morning. He was about to call Chibi-Usa   
down when he heard her, faintly, talking on the phone upstairs. He   
walked upstairs to tell her it's time to eat. Before he walked into   
her room, Andrew heard Chibi-Usa shout. He didn't catch it all be he   
definitely heard, "…..USAGI!!!!!" Andrew walked in and asked, "What's   
wrong Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Chibi-Usa just groaned, as if annoyed with something, "Nothing   
Uncle Andrew, just had a small argument with one of my friends. So,   
is dinner ready?"  
  
Andrew wasn't fully convinced, but brushed it aside for now,   
"(Something about her is definitely different, but what? Hmmm…. I   
wonder.)" Andrew just brushed it off and announced, "Yep, I cooked   
your favorite, besides pancakes. I cooked Spaghetti and Meatballs."   
Andrew began to grin at what he knew Chibi-Usa was about to do.  
  
Rini got off the bed before running downstairs to the dinner   
table, shouting, "YA!!!!"  
  
Napa, California  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning and went to the dinning room   
for breakfast. On her way, she passed by the kitchen, and what she   
saw, made her scream in terror and run to her Mother's room.   
  
Serena, being the Mother she is, ran out of her bed room to   
see what the commotion was about, "Sweety, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, run for it. Your worst nightmare has come true," Usagi   
said in a panic.  
  
"What's wrong? And why would it be my worst nightmare," Serena   
asked.  
  
Usagi, still in a panic said, "Aunt Mina is cooking in the   
kitchen!!!!!" With that said, the two couldn't get out of the house   
fast enough, and drove to a nearby Mc Donald's for breakfast. Usagi   
heard of the horror stories of Aunt Mina's cooking skills from Rini,   
when she was a camp. Usagi felt sorry for Rini for all the mutated   
Chicken Noodle soups she ate when she was sick.  
  
Serena eyed her daughter while they ate their food. Since   
Rini came home yesterday, she's been asking a lot about her Dad, more   
then usual, and she also was curious as to why her daughter was up at   
1 am, talking on the telephone.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Rini asking, "Did you sleep   
good last night Mom?"  
  
"Not really, cause I spent most of the night trying to figure   
out why you were on the phone at 1 am," Serena said, just before Rini   
spit out her orange juice she had in her mouth.   
  
The act brought a fit of laughter between the two before Rini   
answered, "Oh, I was talking to my friend from camp. She lives in   
Texas."  
  
"So you wait till 1 am to call someone where it's 3 am in the   
morning? That makes sense," Serena said, finding it odd how her   
daughter was behaving.  
  
Rini replied, "Well, she wasn't home, she was visiting   
relatives in London."   
  
Serena didn't buy this, but just decided to drop it for now and   
said, "Right now I feel sorry for your grandparents, having to try to   
eat your Aunt Mina's food. Good thing your Uncle Sammy is in UCLA, or   
he'd probably be suffering too." This put laughter to their table   
before finishing their breakfast and returned back to the house. When   
they got home, they found Serena's parents, gagging at Mina's food,   
and Mina eating it like it was nothing. "(Mina must have a strong   
stomach for that stuff,)" Serena thought, just before she noticed a   
guest, or should I say unexpected family member, also gagging on the   
food, "SAMMUAL TSUKINO, what are you doing home? I though classes   
started in a few weeks."  
  
Usagi was excited at their unexpected guest and ran into   
Sammy's arms shouting, "UNCLE SAMMY!!!!"  
  
Sammy hugged her niece as he answered Serena's question,   
"Apparently there was some huge electrical problem on campus, so   
classes this semester were cancelled till they fix the problem. Now,   
Rini, tell me all about camp." Usagi then began launching into the   
topic about camp.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Rini got out of bed, and went downstairs for breakfast when   
she woke up. What she saw when she got there she sarcastically   
thought, "(Oh great I get to meet the 'ugly red head.')" Sitting in a   
dinning room chair, next to her father, was Beryl Blake.  
  
Beryl turned toward Rini and saw her. She got up and extended   
her hand, saying rather too happily to be genuine in Rini opinion,   
"So, you must be Usagi, or should I call you Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Rini, was tempted to sneer at this women who was threatening   
her plans, but thought she should appear to be nice for now, or she'd   
suffer her father's wrath, "Hi, I'm Usagi. you must be Beryl Blake."   
Rini then got a good look at this women. She was definitely tall, had   
red hair going well past her shoulders, and was wearing a blue   
sleeve-less dress. Her face immediately made Rini think about a   
snake, "(Yep, I'd definitely say she's a snake in disguise, waiting to   
strike.)"  
  
Beryl, for her act, pretended to like this girl immediately,   
"My, what good manners you have young lady."  
  
Darien, for his part was pleased with how the meeting was   
going so far. Despite the thought that, for some reason, he felt some   
friction between the two, and thought it was an act between the two.   
But Darien just brushed it aside, thinking it was his imagination   
going wild on him. Chibi-Usa, and Beryl sat at the table and had   
breakfast.  
  
The rest of the meeting was in silence, and after breakfast,   
Beryl had to leave, so she said good-bye to everyone and left. Some   
hours later, after lunch, Darien decided it was time to talk to   
Chibi-Usa about Beryl, so he called her into the family room. When   
the two sat down on the couch, Darien asked, "So, Chibi-Usa, what do   
you think of Beryl."  
  
Rini looked puzzled at this, but inside, she was fearing where   
this was heading, "As what Dad? Your secretary, your friend?"  
  
"As a person, generally," her father clarified.  
  
"To be totally truthful, Dad I don't know. The women is still   
a complete stranger to me. Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Well, what do you think of making Beryl part of the family,"   
Darien asked her daughter.  
  
Rini was in a panic, "(No, he can't mean he's……,) You mean you   
have..."  
  
Rini let the statement hang, but Darien knew what she was   
asking and answered, "Yes."  
  
Darien saw Chibi-Usa hang her head, as if thinking about   
something, when she asked, "So when is the wedding?"  
  
"Two weeks, kido," was Darien's reply before he left and went   
back upstairs thinking, "(I think she'll like Beryl.)"  
  
Unbeknownst to Darien, however, Rini was busy drawing a   
picture of a bunny saying '911!!' and faxed it to Napa, California.  
  
Napa, California  
  
Mina was in the office looking for the documents on last   
quarter's sales of grapes for Serena. Her twin sister, Serena, had to   
look them over for a scheduled review coming up, and Mina was about to   
leave the office when a fax came in. She picked it up and thought it   
was weird, "(Who would fax a picture of a bunny saying '911!!' on   
it?)" Mina put the fax behind her and walked out to Serena to hand her   
the files. Mina walked in on her sister and niece talking about their   
plans before school started up again.  
  
Usagi, turned to see Aunt Mina bringing her mother's files.   
While Mina handed the files, Usagi noticed something behind her Aunt's   
back. When she saw the fax, she immediately ran out of room, telling   
her Mom she had to take care of something.  
  
Mina, found it odd that her niece would just run out like   
that, so she followed her. She noticed Rini go into the office and   
close the door. When she pressed her ear to the door, she heard Rini's   
muffled voice inside, obviously speaking on the phone with someone,   
so Mina went to the phone in her room and picked it up to listen.   
What she heard shocked her after the third ring on the phone and   
someone sounding just like Rini said, "Hello!!!"  
  
Mina then heard Rini say, "Rini what is it?!?! What's   
wrong?!?!"  
  
"Usagi, in the words of Apollo 13, 'Houston we have a   
problem.' DAD IS GETTING MARRIED TO AN UGLY RED HEAD NAMED   
BERYL!!!!!!"  
  
So what did you think of this chapter? Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. Hope to hear comments soon. 


	6. Chapter 5: Spring the Trap

Hi, everyone. Wow!!! Chapter 5, so soon after the 4th. I'm on a roll  
here.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
The Parent Trap: Chapter 5 - Spring the Trap!  
  
Usagi knew something was up if her sister was desperate enough   
to risk getting caught sending a fax. As soon as she saw it, she told   
her Mom, she had to do something and left the room. As soon as she   
got into the study room, she dialed the operator, and said, "Yes, I'd   
like to place a collect call to Tokyo, Japan." Usagi gave the   
operator the number and the phone began to ring. Shortly after, Rini   
picked up, and sounded like she was a bit scared, "Hello!!  
  
Usagi wasted no time, "Rini, what is it?!?! What's wrong?!?!  
  
"Usagi, in the words of Apollo 13, 'Houston, we have a   
problem.' DAD'S GETTING MARRIED TO AN UGLY RED HEAD NAMED BERYL."  
  
Usagi was in fright by this point, "WHAT?"  
  
"The Wedding is in two weeks. If there is any hope of getting   
our parents back together, we have to do it fast. Usagi, get Mom over   
here, NOW!!!!"  
  
"Ok, Mom and I are fixing to go to the mall for a bit, after   
she finishes her work for the day. I'll drop the bomb on her first   
thing in morning," Usagi said.  
  
"Ok, and Rini, Hurry!!!" With that, Usagi said she'd call   
after talking to Mom to hash out the details for the reunion, and the   
two hung up to get to work, totally clueless that two people listened   
in on their entire conversation……. Mina and Andrew.  
  
Mina was in shock, "(We have Usagi with us and not Rini?!?!)"   
Mina decided it was time to confront Rini, correction Usagi, about   
their scheme. So she walked back to the study, thinking, "(I can't   
believe they would hatch a plan……. Without involving me, the   
matchmaker. Who do they think hooked up Amy and Greg, not to mention   
set the environment for Serena and Darien to meet on the QE2?)"  
  
Mina got to the study just as Usagi was coming out and Usagi   
bumped into her Aunt Mina, "Oh, sorry Aunt Mina."  
  
"Don't mention it…… Usagi."   
  
Usagi gulped as she realized her cover has already been blown   
and was thinking only one thing, "(Busted!) Uh oh, is it too late to   
call my lawyer?"  
  
Mina just took her niece by the hand and asked, "Ok, how did   
this all start? And don't leave out a thing." With that, Usagi began   
telling her Aunt how she met Rini, and how they found out they were   
twins. When she was done, Usagi expected to get grounded or something   
but instead got, "Usagi, why didn't you include me on this this plan?"   
Usagi was shocked that she wasn't in trouble and Mina continued, "Who   
do you think hooked up Serena's best friend, Amy, with Greg. And who   
do you think sent Serena on that business trip to London? I knew she   
was going to be exhausted and take the QE2, and I also knew your   
father was going to be on that boat too. In other words, I set up   
your parents, sort of, also. It was pure dumb luck that they met   
their first night aboard. I didn't know if they would actually meet   
or not, at the time, but I hoped they would, and they did. Now with   
that out of the way, I'd like to do one thing before we start coming   
up with a plan." With that said, Mina gave Usagi a big hug while   
saying, "Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. GOD, I   
missed you Usagi." Usagi just returned the hug, too shocked to do, or   
say, anything else.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Andrew had planned to call his parents to chat for a while.   
What he didn't expect to find was Usagi, or should he say Rini,   
talking with her twin sister on the phone. After the two hashed out   
their next step to their plan, they hung up, and Andrew decided to   
walk to Usagi's room, and confront Rini. He knocked, and after   
hearing a 'come in,' Andrew stepped in and said, "Ok, 'RINI,' I'd like   
a few answers. I had a feeling something was different about you   
since you got back from camp, and hearing you talk on the phone just   
confirmed my suspicions."  
  
Rini gulped in fright and had the same thing on her mind that   
Usagi had, "(Busted!) Uh, Uncle Andrew, I can explain." Rini then   
began her tale of what happened at camp, and when she was done, she   
looked at her Uncle and hoped she wasn't in trouble.  
  
Instead she got, "FINALLY!!! Someone else who thinks those   
two getting a divorce was a big mistake." This got a grin from Rini   
before the two got into a bear hug from each other, before hashing out   
their details.  
  
Napa, California  
  
The next morning, the entire house hold was at the dinner   
table, and this time Usagi's Grandma did the cooking, while Mina was   
tide up and gagged in a dinning room chair till breakfast was done.   
This got a few snickers out of Usagi, "" Once breakfast was on the   
table, Serena untied her sister and they all sat down to eat. During   
breakfast, Usagi got more and more nervous, for she knew what she had   
to do. The family was talking and when her Mother asked what she   
wanted to do today, Usagi said, "Actually, Mom, I won't be able to do   
much today. I have to go out of town."  
  
This got everyone, except Mina, to set their puzzled looks on   
Usagi, when her Mom asked, "Why's that?"  
  
Usagi couldn't bring herself to say anything till her Aunt   
Mina said, "Go ahead. You said you'd 'drop the bomb' in the morning."  
  
Serena asked her daughter, "What bomb? Rini, what is your   
Aunt talking about?"  
  
"(Well, here goes.) Mom, I'm not Rini, I'm Usagi. Rini is in   
Tokyo with Dad, Darien Chiba."  
  
Serena, Sammy, Ellen, and Ken had their eyes bugged out at   
this. No one in the house had ever mentioned Darien since he left   
with Usagi. The only way this little pink haired kid could have known   
her father's name was if she was……. Serena slowly got out of her   
chair, walked to Usagi, and looked at her daughter, right in the eyes.   
What she saw made her rap her daughter in a tight hug. She didn't see   
Rini, she saw her other daughter. The one she hadn't seen in 8 years,   
"Usagi!!!" Both mother and daughter cried onto each other's shoulders,  
and the hug soon became a group hug as the rest of the family joined   
in. Once everyone was settled down, Serena turned to her sister, "And   
how long have you known this, Mina."  
  
Mina giggled, nervously, "Hehe, since last night, when Rini   
excused herself from your presence. I followed her to the study, and   
listened in on her phone call with her sister from another phone."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Mina," Serena's sister gulped,   
nervously before Serena turned to her daughter, "And as for you, Ms.   
Chiba, I want the whole story on how this started."  
  
Rini began her tale on what happened at camp. When she was   
done, Usagi asked, "Are you mad at me Mommy?"  
  
Serena saw the sad look on her daughter's face, and the way   
her short pigtails seemed to droop, for added affect on how sad and   
scared she looked. Serena just couldn't stay angry at a face like   
that and wrapped Usagi in another hug saying, "No, sweet heart, I'm   
not. But your father and I will need to switch you back."  
  
Usagi looked up at her Mom and said, "His and her kids. No   
offense Mom, but this arrangement stinks."  
  
Everyone got a good chuckle out of this, and Serena said, "I   
agree Usagi."  
  
Usagi then said, "Well lets go see Dad and straighten this out.  
Rini is expecting me to call her back after I talked to you, so I'll   
go use the phone."  
  
Serena said, "Ok, Sweet heart. I'll take care of everything.   
You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Famous last words, a few minutes later, Serena emerged from   
her closet, looking like a wreck and said to her Mom, "I can't do this.  
I haven't seen Darien in 8 years, Mom. What am I suppose to say to   
him? Don't answer that. I mean, we made this arrangement so we   
wouldn't have to see each other again. Was that wrong of me? Don't   
answer that either."  
  
Ellen, just stood there watching her oldest daughter, by 5   
minutes, ramble on as she walked in and out of her closet with clothes   
and put them in her suitcase. Ellen couldn't help it. Her daughter   
looked so silly rambling on like that, and she chuckled a little.   
She's never seen Serena so nervous in her entire life. Then Ellen   
began thinking, "(I hope those two get back together. I get the   
feeling Rini, and Usagi did this for more reasons then just getting to   
know their parents. And I don't care what Ken says, he won't be   
using his shotgun on that young man.) Serena calm down, I'm sure   
everything will work out fine. Just relax."  
  
"Relax?!?! Here I am, packing to cross the Pacific to see my   
ex-husband, who I haven't seen in 8 years, and you want me to calm   
down? Mom, I'm 'well' past calming down."  
  
Usagi has just finished talking to Rini about where they will   
meet in Tokyo, and the two decided to 'accidentally' forget to tell   
their Dad she was coming. Usagi just got to her Mom's door, suitcase   
in hand when she heard how nervous her mother was, and she had to   
giggle at it, before walking in, "Ok, Mom, all set to go."  
  
Serena turned around to see her daughter packed up, and……with   
her hair down? "Usagi, why is your hair down?"  
  
"Well, I've had my hair down most of my life and I didn't want   
to put Dad into so much shock he'd pass out at the sight of two….,   
what's the word Rini used? Meatball heads? Anyway, it took Rini a   
long time to show me how to do the hair in the flamingo style. Never   
learned it till camp."  
  
"Well, I'm packed too, almost," Serena said. As soon as the   
two were ready, they walked to the entry room to see Mina ready as   
well, "Mina what do you think your doing?"  
  
Mina just grinned, "Going with you. I have got to see Darien's  
reaction when he sees you, Rini, and Usagi, in the same space. It's   
got to be priceless." Without any further argument, the group of 3   
got in the truck and drove to the airport.  
  
On the way to the airport, Serena asked, "Usagi, what did you   
say to your Dad when you talked on the phone?"  
  
Usagi had to softly gulp at this, "(Dad still doesn't know   
Mother.) Oh, he said he'd meet us at Holiday Inn in downtown Tokyo.   
And he said he was really excited to see you Mommy." Usagi couldn't   
help but laugh at the blush that suddenly appeared on her Mom's face   
at that moment. Just then they arrived at the airport and checked   
into their flight, and boarded shortly after.  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Holiday Inn  
  
Andrew and Rini managed to convince Darien to have a family   
meeting with Beryl's parents at the Holiday Inn. They arrived   
shortly before 3:00, and met Beryl's parents in the lobby. When Rini   
met them, she discovered where Beryl got her looks, and attitude.   
Yesterday, after she talked with Andrew, Beryl confronted her,   
basically saying, "Your no longer the only girl in your father's life,   
get use to it." Rini's already low opinion of Beryl went even lower   
that day, (I think she plans to send me away or something. I don't   
believe Dad would allow that, but I'm still worried. This had better   
work.)" Rini brushed it aside and played the loving little girl for   
show to Beryl's parents.  
  
Outside the hotel, a taxi pulled up, and three people climbed   
out……, well actually, two climbed out, the 3rd fell out, "You know   
Mina, I never tasted Vodka before now. *hick up*"  
  
"Could have fooled me Sere," was Mina's reply to a drunk   
Serena.   
  
Usagi just rolled her eyes, "(Oh great. Just what we need   
right now.)" The trio walked into the hotel and checked into a room   
for the night.   
  
As soon as they were checked in, Serena said, "Why don't you   
two go on upstairs, I'll join you *hick* shortly." Mina and Usagi   
weren't too sure that was a good idea, but decided to go ahead anyway.   
Right after their elevator doors closed, the elevator next to it opened  
up and Rini and Andrew walked out. Neither was watching where they   
were going and Serena didn't see them either and the trio collided.  
  
Andrew immediately recognized Serena, "(Man, she's gotten more   
beautiful over the years.)" Andrew quickly turned around to hide his   
face, in case Serena recognized him.  
  
Serena turned to see who bumped into her, and saw Usagi, or so   
she thought, as her daughters cried out, "MOM!"  
  
"Darling, You could have gone up with out *Hick up* me, I know   
how to find the room." Serena decided to go to the hotel bar, and   
told 'Usagi' to go back up.  
  
Rini turned to Andrew, exasperated, "She's drunk. She's   
never had more then a glass of wine, and she chooses today, of all   
days, to show up totally zonked." Andrew couldn't agree more, but the   
two decided to make themselves scarce.  
  
Just as Andrew and Rini left the hotel lobby, Beryl and Darien   
walked into the lobby and Beryl suggested, "Why don't we go check out   
the honeymoon sweet, Darien. I hear it is to die for."  
  
Darien, meanwhile, was deep in thought, "(What is up with   
Beryl? Since Usagi got back, she has been more possessive of me then   
ever, and it's starting to annoy me.) Alright." The two stepped into   
the elevator, and just as it started closing, Darien caught site of   
something he hadn't seen in 8 years…… Serena, and she looked drunk as   
she waved at him just before the doors shut.  
  
Serena managed to find the bar after she took a wrong turn,   
which took her back to the lobby just as Darien went into an Elevator.   
Once she was there, she ordered something to help with the headache   
she was starting to get due to a hangover, ("Who was that woman all   
over Darien? Usagi Serenity Chiba has some explaining to do.)" Some   
minutes later, her drink was brought to her just as a certain red head   
sat down a few stools from her, and ordered a Martini. The bar tender   
brought it to the red head and said, "Here's your Martini," then turned  
to Serena, "And your bill, Ms. Tsukino." Serena took the bill and   
signed it for the bartender to bill it off of her account.  
  
Beryl glanced at the receipt to the women a few stools from   
her, and did a double take, and asked the women, "Your Serena   
Tsukino?!?!"  
  
Serena, still fighting a pounding headache, said, "Guilty."  
  
Beryl got excited at moved to the stool next to Serena, "I'm   
planning a wedding in two weeks. Your vineyard was recommended for the  
wine selection. I tried to call your office, but your family just   
said you were out of town."  
  
The two chatted for a bit more before Serena, fully recovered   
from her hangover, excused herself, and gave the women, named Beryl,   
her card and left. She had a certain daughter to confront. When she   
got to just outside their hotel room, Serena shouted, "USAGI SERENITY   
CHIBA." With that her hotel room, and the one directly across the   
hall, opened up and two pink haired girls emerged, "Oh no. Don't do   
this to me, I'm already seeing double."  
  
Rini decided to lift her Mother's confusion, "It's Mom, Rini."  
  
Serena noticed she was looking at both her daughters and took   
them both in a hug before getting a good look at the two of them, and   
began to cry, "I can't believe the two of you are together." Then   
Serena remembered something, "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Before the girls could try to remove their confusion, Andrew   
emerged from the room, Rini came from and said, "Can we continue this   
in the other room?" At everyone's agreement, they moved into Serena's  
room as Andrew said, "Hi. I don't know if you…."  
  
Serena interrupted with a hug saying, "Andrew!!!!"  
  
After Serena walked into her room, Andrew said, "I knew I   
always liked her for good reasons." He walked in as well and closed   
the door, and saw that Serena was about to give her daughters a   
lecture.  
  
"One of you, I'm not sure which one yet, but one of you told   
me your father knew I was coming. Well, The man I saw downstairs   
didn't even know I was in the same continent, let alone the same hotel   
room."  
  
Usagi asked, "You saw Dad already?"  
  
"Yes, and looked like he'd seen a ghost. Can one of you get   
me a wash cloth," Serena asked, feeling her headache return, but not   
because of a hangover. Rini got up and got a wash rag from the   
bathroom and got it soaking wet, before bringing it back to her Mom.  
Serena took it and placed it on her forehead as she laid down on the   
couch.  
  
Just then Mina emerged from her bedroom in an orange one piece   
bathing suit. Serena saw this and asked, not thinking clearly, "MINA,   
what are you doing?"  
  
"Going for a dip Serena. Do you mind," Mina asked. After   
Serena said ok, Mina turned to see a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed   
young man standing just inside the hotel room, "Oh! Hello there hunky   
stranger."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, as did the girls, but Andrew was   
thinking something else, "(Who is this breathtakingly beautiful women?)  
Hello yourself."  
  
Serena decided to do the introductions, "Mina this is Darien's   
friend, Andrew. Andrew, this is my twin sister Mina. She was in   
college when I met you, and that's why you never met her." The pink   
haired twins giggled at how Mina and Andrew were grinning all goofy   
eyed at each other, which brought Serena back to the topic of   
discussion, "Girls, you are going to tell me why your Father didn't   
know I was coming."  
  
"Were they," Mina interrupted, "Well, I got an errand to do."  
  
Andrew decided he'd better leave too before he could get   
interrogated, "Allow me to assist you."  
  
Serena noticed this and stood up, "HOLD IT!!!" The two froze   
and turned to Serena as she continued, "Does everyone here know   
something I don't?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, nervously, "Yes."  
  
Usagi said, "Mom. Dad's getting married."  
  
This put Serena into shock, and sadness, before falling back   
onto her seat when Rini said, "To a cruel and ugly red head Mom, we   
can't let him go through with it."  
  
"We thought we could stop it if…..," Usagi turned to Rini, "You   
tell her, she knows you better."  
  
Rini walked over to her Mom, sat down beside her and said, "If   
he sees you again."  
  
Serena quickly caught on to what the girls were saying, "Your   
trying to set me up with your father?"  
  
Both nodded, "Yes!!"  
  
Rini said, "Your perfect for each other Mom, even if Dad tends   
to be a bit stubborn."  
  
Serena then noticed Mina and Andrew trying to quietly leave   
the room, "You two knew about this?" Both of them tried to deny it   
but eventually gave up and admitted they knew. The group talked about   
this for several minutes before breaking up to go swimming to clear   
their minds of all this, except Serena who stayed in the hotel room,   
silently asking, "Why Darien? Why did you leave me 8 years ago?" A   
single tear began to run down her face, as Serena's only answer.  
  
Darien, meanwhile, has been searching the hotel left and right   
for Serena. Ever since he saw her in the hotel lobby, he's been   
thinking of nothing but her. He also had questions, like what was she   
doing here, why was she here, and was it even her in the first place or  
were his eyes playing tricks on him. His search has now taken him   
onto the hotel patio, where there is a swimming pool. He checked   
several blonds before he was stopped by Beryl's parents. They got   
into a conversation about having the wedding at the hotel when Darien   
spotted her coming onto the patio. In Darien's opinion, Serena hadn't   
changed a bit. She was as beautiful as ever, and 8 years didn't seem   
to have changed her appearance at all. If anything it made her look   
more beautiful. He excused himself from Beryl's parents and began to   
try to get to Serena to talk to her, however he noticed the pool was   
between him and her, so he had to walk around it. On his way, he   
tripped over a short end table, and managed to stop from falling over.   
  
He heard Andrew ask, "Darien you all right?"   
  
He turned to see Andrew, his daughter, and some woman who   
looked a lot like Serena and answered, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Darien's daughter's eyes lit up in horror, "DAD, watch out!!!"   
It was too little too late though, for Darien tripped over a guy's foot  
and fell backwards into the swimming pool.  
  
Well this is ch. 5. Hope you liked it. Send comments to   
gbess@iname.com and visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	7. Chapter 6: Familty Reunions and Discuss...

Hello to all. Here's ch. 6.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply!  
  
Enjoy!  
The Parent Trap: Chapter 6 - Family Reunions and Discussions  
  
Serena had decided to go to the pool to think more clearly.   
Rini, and Usagi had gone down earlier to be with Andrew and Mina, and   
Serena thought, (Ya, right. More like play matchmaker between those   
two. Are my daughters trying to make this a career or something?)  
  
Serena had just stepped onto the hotel patio looking for either  
Rini or Usagi when she heard one of them shout, "DAD, watch out!!!"   
Serena turned just in time to see Darien plunge, back first, into the   
swimming pool.  
  
Obviously he tripped on someone cause he went in with his   
clothes still on, and Serena laughed a bit while thinking, (Oh, where   
is a camera when you need one? We met at a pool, now we meet again at   
a pool.)  
  
Darien, since he was in the pool now, decided to just walk   
across the pool to reach Serena. When he climbed out of the pool, on   
her side of it, he looked up to see Serena practically laughing at the   
predicament he was in. Darien got this smirk on his face and said,   
"Hi, Serena," when Serena didn't stop laughing he asked, "You think   
this is funny Serena? I'm tempted to throw you in there right now to   
switch places here, but I got other things on my mind right now, like   
what are you doing here? Because I'm surprised to see you, but you   
don't look surprised to see me. I haven't seen or heard from you in 7   
or 8 years,and…"  
  
Just then Darien's daughter came around from behind Serena and  
said, "Dad, I can explain why she's here."  
  
Darien was shocked, "Chib-Usa, you know who this is?"  
  
Serena at this point began to snort with laughter again, but   
managed to keep it down, (He'll get a kick out what's next, and what's   
with the Chibi-Usa?)  
  
Rini decided not to beet around the bush, "Yes I do actually,   
and actually, I'm not Usagi."  
  
Usagi, at this point, made her presence known by coming up from  
where she was sitting, near the bushes, "Actually, I'm Usagi."  
  
Darien's eyes were ready to pop out in shock and excitement   
before asking, "Both of them? Rini? Usagi?!?"  
  
"Well, Dad," Rini said, interrupting the moment, "You and Mom   
seem to think alike cause the two of you sent us to the same camp and,   
after a little quarrel between us, we figured it out that we were   
sisters."  
  
Darien still looked a bit confused, so Serena cleared his   
thoughts, "They switched places on us Darien."  
  
"You mean I've had Rini with me since camp ended," at Rini's   
nod, Darien held out arms, "Come here you." Rini, in the old tradition  
dating back to her mother's early teens, flew into her father's arms,   
and Darien caught her like a pro, "Last time I saw you, you had diaper   
rashes all over you. (And I still can't believe I was that careless   
changing her diapers either.)"  
  
Rini stepped back a bit and said, "Well I'm all grown up now,   
and quite without a Father."  
  
Rini backed up to her mother as Usagi said, "And do you have   
any idea what fun I had with Mother in the past few days, and missed   
out on my whole life?"  
  
This just occurred to Darien, "Chibi-Usa you were in Napa all   
this time?" Usagi nodded before running into her Dad to get a hug too.  
  
Just then, Mina and Andrew made their presence known, and Mina   
asked, "So, what did we miss?"  
  
Darien asked, "Serena who is this?"  
  
"My sister Mina," Serena then turned to the four onlookers,   
"Will you four excuse us. Darien and I have to talk a bit."  
  
Mina and Andrew left quietly, and Rini said, "Go ahead."  
  
Usagi finished, "Take your time." Then the two made   
themselves scarce.  
  
Darien and Serena found a table and sat down to talk, but   
before they said anything, Beryl showed up, "Darien, where have you…..   
Oh, good you two have met. Darien, Serena here has a vineyard and…   
wait how did you two meet, and Darien why are you all wet?"  
  
"Your hosting our wedding," Darien asked.  
  
"Well I didn't know she was your fiancé," was Serena's reply.  
  
Beryl was getting confused, "Am I missing something here?"  
  
Both Serena and Darien were close to laughing again, and   
Darien said, "You know this is turning out to be one small world."  
  
Beryl raised an eye brow, "How small?"  
  
In answer to her question, Rini showed up and said, "Hi Beryl."  
  
Beryl turned and just said, "Hi."  
  
Usagi showed up on her other side, "How are you doing?"  
  
Beryl began screaming in shock and fright, (Oh, great! TWO OF   
THEM!)  
  
Darien asked, "Uh, Beryl, did I mention Usagi was a twin?"  
  
Many hours later, after calming Beryl down and having a little   
chat with the twins, Darien and Serena were getting ready for a family   
outing, courtesy of their daughters. Darien had just finished getting   
dressed when he turned around to nearly have his eyes bug out at the   
site of Usagi with her hair in coned shaped meatballs.  
  
Usagi knew what her Dad was about to ask and said, "Before you   
ask, Rini taught me back at camp."  
  
With that said, the two left their room. As they left, Darien   
was thinking, (I wonder where Andrew is?) Little did he know that   
Serena had the same question about Mina.  
  
Seeing both his girls with Serena, in their meatball hair   
styles, made Darien see just how much the girls were like their Mother.  
He also noticed how beautiful Serena looked in her dress that night.   
They all got into a Limo going who-knows-where as far as Serena and   
Darien were concerned. Darien tried asking Serena where they were   
going but she confessed she was as clueless as he was.  
  
The Limo finally came to a stop at the end of a pier. All   
four came out Serena asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Darien asked, "Is this where we're eating?" Both girls shook   
their heads and pointed toward the water, where a yacht was sitting   
just as a zodiac boat came to the pier to pick them up.  
  
When both Serena and Darien asked who's paying for all the   
dinner and yacht for the night, the twins said, "Grandpa."   
  
This nearly floored both of Serena and Darien, while Darien   
thought, (Ken? He pulled out his wallet instead of his ammo for his   
gun?). Serena and Darien were in awe over the dinning area they were   
escorted to. It was in the back room of the boat, with a gorgeous view  
of the bay. The room had a few candles here and there in the room,   
two of which stood at the center of the dinning table set for two.   
This didn't go unnoticed by Darien, "Girls, the table is only set for   
two."  
  
Rini said, "That's the other part of the surprise. Usagi and   
I aren't joining you."  
  
"Your not," their mother asked.  
  
Just then a familiar blond waiter walked in, "No, but I am.   
Good evening I'm Mina, and I'll be your waiter this evening."  
  
Another familiar blond appeared also, "And I'm Andrew. The   
one who got manipulated into this by these two adorable 8 year olds."   
Rini and Usagi blushed at this, and excused themselves to a different   
part of the ship to eat.  
  
Serena looked around the room and took notice of it. She   
looked around until she spotted a life saver flotation device with   
the words 'Queen Elisabeth 2' and Serena knew right then what the   
girls were trying to do, "They're trying to recreate the night we met,   
how sweet." The day she met Darien was still the best day of her life,  
despite how it eventually ended up almost a year later. Occasionally,   
when Rini wasn't around, she'd still cry that their marriage ended, and  
wished it hadn't.  
  
Darien had similar thoughts, but he quickly stomped them out   
after remembering he was engaged to Beryl, "Ya, it is. Serena, can we   
talk?"  
  
The two sat at their table as Mina and Andrew left their   
dinner on the table and left. Serena asked, "About what?"  
  
"How did things come to this," Darien asked.  
  
Serena didn't know what he meant by that, so she answered it as  
best as she could, "Oh, Darien. We said so many things, and things   
just didn't work out I guess. I don't know what else to say. My   
question is, why did you break all contact with me?"  
  
Darien didn't want to really answer that question, (Because I   
didn't want to give into temptation and try to get you back. I gave   
you your freedom so we wouldn't fight like we did anymore.) Darien   
realized Serena was still waiting for an answer, "I don't know. I   
guess it was because we had decided not to see each other again I   
guess."  
  
(Liar,) was Serena's thoughts, "Not we Darien. I don't recall   
me ever saying I never wanted to see you again."  
  
Tension was in the room. Tension that was broken when Darien   
looked toward the doors to see two pink-haired girls duck down, "Now I   
know how a gold fish feels."  
  
Serena was sad, but managed to cover it up on the outside, (I   
wish you knew how I feel.) Despite the years of separation, Serena   
knew she was still as much in love with Darien as she was 8 years ago,   
if not more, "Well lets just give the girls a show and enjoy the food,   
shall we?" Darien agreed and the two enjoyed their dinner, totally   
oblivious to the fact that just on the other side of a curtained   
doorway, Andrew and Mina were stuck in the hall way, and kissing each   
other.  
  
Usagi and Rini knew that this plan wasn't working as well as   
they had hoped. Rini asked, "Ok, Mom and Dad made some progress, but   
not enough, so you got any ideas? Mine wasn't as effective as it   
shouldhave been."  
  
Usagi got a grin on her face, "Ya, I got an idea. We do what   
we did to get these two back together in the first place." Rini looked   
puzzled till Usagi whispered into Rini's ear what she had in mind.   
Rini grinned, "Oh, that's good."  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful, and everyone got back to   
the hotel by midnight and went to bed. Before they left the boat   
though, Serena and Darien hashed out a plan to allow the twins to   
continue to see each other.  
  
The next morning, Serena reserved a flight for Mina, Rini and   
herself to fly back to California, and went downstairs to check out,   
with Mina. She met Darien down their, who was also checking out, and   
she said, "I'll send Rini back for Thanksgiving."  
  
Darien said, "And Usagi will spend Christmas with you."  
  
Serena turned to Mina, "Where's Rini?"  
  
"I just rang up she is on her way down," Mina said. On the   
inside, Mina was not happy with Serena's decision to leave so soon, for  
she and Andrew confessed their love to each other last night, and now   
she had to leave him so soon. But Mina's expression lit up when she   
noticed both Rini and Usagi come off the elevator, wearing identical   
clothes, and hair style, (Oh, good one girls! These two will not know   
which is which and we'll have to stay till they find out.)  
  
Serena noticed the girls and asked, "Rini, what are you doing   
in those clothes. We have a plane to catch."  
  
One of the girls said, "Here's the deal. We feel like we've   
been totally gypped. There is a camping trip in a few days, and we   
want to go."  
  
Darien didn't know what they were talking about, "What camping   
trip?"  
  
"The one we go on every summer before school starts," one of   
the girls, most likely Usagi, replied.  
  
"Rini come on. We have a plane to catch," Serena said, looking  
at her daughter on the left.  
  
Her Daughter standing to the left of the other asked, "Are you   
sure I'm Rini?  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Serena said.  
  
Serena's other daughter, using the first daughters's voice,   
said, "But it's hard to be 100% positive, isn't it."  
  
Darien didn't look happy, "Girls stop this. Your going to   
make your mother miss her plane." Darien then began to scrutinize the   
girls' looks and pointed to the one on the left, "This ones Usagi."  
  
Serena looked at Darien as if he grew a second head, (How can   
he tell? I can't.) She then asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Darien grinned, "I'm sure."  
  
The daughter in question said, "You know I hope your right Dad.  
Cause you wouldn't want to send the wrong kid back to California…"  
  
The other daughter finished, "Would you?"  
  
Darien looked from one to the other, (I hate it when these two   
are right.) With that he stood back, next to Serena.  
  
Then the daughter of the right said, "Here's our proposition.   
We go back to Dad's and the 'FOUR' of us go on the camping trip."  
  
Serena was thinking, (BUGS! WHERE DID I PACK MY BUG SPRAY?)   
Serena, truth be told, loved camping, but always made sure she had   
enough bug spray for any camping trip, but she wanted to get home   
right now, "Or one of you comes home with me wither you like it or   
not."  
  
So what do you think will happen? Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058 


	8. Chapter 7: Gone Fishing

Ok, Sorry for the delay. Been busy lately.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Parent Trap - Chapter 7: Gone Fishing  
  
  
The plane flies high over head on that clear sunny day, heading  
to who-knows-where. But lets not focus on the plane. Lets focus on   
what's going on below the plane, on the grounds of the Chiba house   
where we see Beryl in one of her fits, "So what am I suppose to do?   
Sit home and nit? (And you 'know' darn well I don't sew, Darien.)"  
  
Darien just sighed as he packed more of the gear into the   
truck. He had been trying to inform Beryl, for the past two hours,   
that he and his kids, and ex-wife, were going on a camping trip to the   
mountains for the week. Unfortunately, Beryl hadn't let him get to   
the ex-wife part yet, cause of her constant nagging. This and other   
resent events have had Darien in a loop about his engagement to Beryl,   
("Do I really need to go through this the rest of my life. Serena   
is…… Darien for the last time, stop thinking about her, your engaged   
to Beryl now.") Another part of Darien's brain however had other   
thoughts, ("But Beryl has started to become a pain since Chibi-Usa,   
correction Rini, came back from camp."), ("Great!"), ("Now what?"),   
("I'm arguing with myself………, again!"), ("Yes you are, and doing a   
good job at it too.")  
  
Darien's mental fight was interrupted when Beryl asked,   
"EXCUSE ME! What is 'SHE' doing here? (That witch is here. I don't   
want her anywhere near 'MY' Fiancé.)"  
  
Darien turned to where Beryl was looking and saw a vision he   
never got tired of seeing, and still doesn't. Serena was wearing a   
sleeveless pink shirt and blue jeans, and all Darien could think was,   
("GOD, she is so beautiful!") ("Then drop the engagement with Beryl   
and be with the one you truly love.") ("I thought we already had this   
talk.") ("Yep, and we'll keep having it till you start seeing   
straight!)" Darien got out of his mental fight before Beryl decided   
to call the funny farm for fighting with himself for the millionth   
time that morning and said, "That's the deal, the 'four' of us go   
'together'."  
  
"WHAT," Beryl fumed, which Darien expected from her.  
  
Before anything else could be said, Serena reached them with a   
smile on her face, "Good Morning. Everything going ok?"  
  
Beryl got her emotions under control and answered, truthfully,   
"No, it's not ok. I'm not very comfortable with the idea of my fiancé   
camping with his ex."  
  
Darien's mental fight of the hour, round 3, 'ding', ("What?   
Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but Serena is 'MY' ex.") ("That's   
it boy, go for it.") ("GRRRRRRRRR!") ("And I thought we were making   
progress.")  
  
"Oh I agree Beryl. A man and his ex camping together is   
strange," Beryl was grinning in triumph before Serena said, "So I   
think you should come with us."  
  
That turned Beryl's grin into a frown, ("What? Me, in the   
woods? Not my forte. I better stock up on bug spray….. FAST!") With   
that, Beryl ran into the house to hunt down everything she would need   
to repel bugs, and pack clothes, followed shortly by Serena.  
  
Half an hour later the two came back out and one of the twins,   
who came out with her bags earlier, asked, "Dad, what's Beryl doing   
here?"  
  
"Your mother invited her," was Darien's reply.  
  
Both girls asked, "WHAT?"  
  
("Oh brother, here we go with the lecture to both girls.")   
("Dump Beryl, dump Beryl, dump Beryl, dump Beryl, dump….") ("SHUT   
UP!") Darien looked at both girls, "Be nice."  
  
Both girls just sulked before getting in the truck. Once they,  
Beryl and Darien were all set, Serena wished them luck, "Well have a   
good trip."  
  
Darien looked confused at Serena's actions, "Serena, what are   
you doing?"  
  
Serena said, "Well, I thought you and Beryl could use some   
time alone before the big day."  
  
The twins didn't like this idea, "MOM! That's not the plan."  
  
"Oh you'll have a much better time without me. Have fun,"   
with that said, the girls sulked into the back seats and Darien drove  
the truck away.  
  
Then, that little nagging part of Darien's mind kicked in,   
("SERENA, you were suppose to get in between these two.") ("Will you   
shut up for the last time?") ("Darien my man. You are 'so' going to   
regret this.")  
  
After an hour's drive, and a one hour hike, the four were   
already deep in the woods, on their way to the lake where they planned   
to stay the next 4 nights. Little did Beryl know, the twins already   
started their attempts to drive her off. Because Beryl had never   
hiked before, she had to frequently stop, and every time, the girls   
would put rocks in her backpack. They also played a couple of obvious   
pranks by putting a little lizard on her Evian bottle, and later on   
her head. Beryl screamed in fright both times before Darien gave the   
girls a stern look that said 'watch it.' That's when he popped in   
Darien's head again, ("At least the girls know Beryl is bad for you..")  
("I don't believe this. The girls, and myself, are teaming up on me.")  
After another hour of hiking, they reached the camp site and begun   
pitching the tents, and after two other pranks the girls made, Beryl   
went to bed claiming to take a "large" sleeping pill.  
  
Later that night, after Beryl and Darien were asleep, Rini,   
and Usagi sneaked out of their tent and into Beryl's. Once inside,   
they dragged her air mattress, with Beryl on it, to the lake and   
pushed it off the shore and onto the water, and watched as Beryl   
floated away. Usagi made the comment, "Sweat dreams Beryl, for you'll   
wake up with a splash in the morning." With that, the two went back   
into their tent and back to sleep.   
  
The next morning, Darien woke up to someone screaming his name.  
He woke up and got out of his tent just in time to see Beryl fall off   
her mattress and into the lake, "Oh man." Darien then looked at the   
girls' tent and gave them the stare, before walking out of his tent to   
a wet Beryl, who was just walking to shore. Beryl kicked a pot as she   
passed the burnt out camp fire and was raging mad, so Darien asked,   
"What's going on?"  
  
Luckily for the girls, Beryl wasn't thinking straight when she   
said, right into Darien's face, "Here's what's going on. The day we   
get married is the day we ship those 'BRATS' off to Switzerland. It's   
me or them, choose."  
  
That little part of Darien butted in again, (YOU SEE! YOU SEE!  
I told you she was all wrong for you, but did you listen, nnnnnooooo.")  
And for once Darien agreed with the voice and said to Beryl, "Them."  
  
The girls quietly high fived each other as Beryl asked,   
"Excuse me?"  
  
"T - h - e - m, them. Get the picture," Darien was grinning   
at Beryl.  
  
Beryl fumed at Darien, and didn't bother getting her gear as   
she took off the engagement ring through at Darien's face, and stormed   
off into the woods. Darien then lost his grin, turned to the girls,   
and said, "Girls, pack the gear. We're going home, and your grounded."  
The girls gulped and got dressed while the voice in Darien's head said,  
("Ya right. You'll ground them for this when pigs fly. Admit it,   
your glad they did that so you can get Serena back.") It was then   
that Darien remembered Serena back at the house and mentally grinned   
at the voice, ("Guilty as charged.") ("YES, Now we're getting   
somewhere.")  
  
It wasn't till late that afternoon by the time Darien and the   
girls got back Darien's house. Serena came out to greet them and   
asked, "Back so soon? Was it fun?"  
  
Rini said, "Well, I wouldn't go right to fun."  
  
Serena asked, "You wouldn't?"  
  
Usagi announced, "We've been punished till the end of the   
century."  
  
"Starting now," Darien said as he gave the girls their bags.  
  
Serena then noticed a missing face, "Where is Beryl?"  
  
"Usagi and I played a few harm-less pranks on her and she kind   
of freaked out a little."  
  
Darien went into detail about what happened on the trip and   
Serena said, "Darien I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked Beryl to join   
you."  
  
"(I'm not sorry. Heck, Serena, I'm glad you did.) Tricked   
would be more like it," Darien said. After he marched the girls to   
their room, and after they apologized for their behavior, Darien   
returned to the living room, Darien said, "I got to remember to thank   
them one day."  
  
("What does he mean by that,") Serena thought. But she set   
the question aside for later and briefly explained that Mina and   
Andrew are on a picnic……….. since lunch time yesterday. The two   
decided what to have for dinner and choose Spaghetti and Meatballs,   
which got a few laughs out of Serena.  
  
Shortly after dinner, Darien went to his room to fix him self   
up. Darien asked Serena if she wanted to see where he worked, and   
Serena said yes. Now he was making sure he looked nice. Cause he   
wanted to go on a mid-night stroll in the park with her too, which   
Serena also liked the idea of when he spoke of the idea to her.  
  
Serena was downstairs waiting for Darien to come down. While   
she was waiting, she began thinking, ("What is with Darien today?   
Ever since he and the girls got back, he has been staring at me with a   
grin on his face every now and then, not that I didn't like it mind   
you, but he hasn't looked at me that way since…….. Could he be…..?")   
Serena's train of thought was interrupted by the door bell. Serena   
thought it was the baby sitter Darien called, since Mina and Andrew   
hadn't come home yet, so she opened the door to let the sitter in.   
The baby sitter was a tall woman, maybe a few inches taller then   
Darien. She had green hair going down to her knees and had eyes as   
red as her twins, "Hi, you must be the baby sitter Darien sent."  
  
The baby sitter was surprised to see someone other then Beryl   
at the door. True she wasn't needed during the summer till now, but   
she and Darien were good friends and occasionally got together for a   
chat or two, "Yes I am. My name is Setsuna Meiou."  
  
Setsuna extended her hand and Serena shook it with her own,   
"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino, Darien's ex-wife."  
  
Setsuna was surprised at this. She'd heard of Serena from   
Darien countless times, but never thought she'd actually get a chance   
to meet her, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Darien's told me a   
lot about you, but I thought I'd never get the chance to meet you."  
  
Serena could only smile at the comment, and she began to like   
this woman, "Well, I almost wasn't here cause I hadn't seen or heard   
from Darien until our two clever daughters got us to reunite recently."  
  
Setsuna raised an eye brow at the phrase "'two' clever   
daughters." Setsuna only knew of Usagi, and her eyes went wide when   
she looked at the stairs to see 'two' Usagi's run down the stairs.   
One of the Usagi's ran to her and jumped into her arms, "Setsuna!"  
  
  
Serena could only laugh at the look on Setuna's face. "Well   
you already know Usagi. And this," she said while picking up Rini, "is   
her twin sister Rini."  
  
Rini waved to Setsuna and said, "Hello, nice to……… wait a   
minute, Mom what's with the dress you have on."  
  
Is was then that Usagi also noticed what her Mom was wearing   
as her Mom and Setsuna set both her and Rini down. Usagi saw her Mom   
wearing a nice white colored dress that seamed to sparkle when the   
light shined on it. It was a nice two-piece dress with a sleeveless   
top, and a skirt that went to just past her knees. All and all, the   
twins thought their Mother looked pretty. As if she was going out.   
This was confirmed when they saw their Dad come down, also looking   
dressed up to go out. The twins shared a happy smile with each other,   
knowing full well why their parents were dressed up and secretly   
crossed their fingers for luck.  
  
Darien said, "Now girls, you behave for Setsuna, ok?" The   
girls nodded their heads, and Darien walked next to Serena and draped   
his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer with out thinking as   
he said to Setsuna, "Think you can handle two Usagi's today instead of   
one, Setsuna?" Darien took a quick glance and Serena and noticed she   
leaned her head on his shoulder, and took it as a good sign, ("The   
girls wanted us back together, and if I play my cards right we   
probably will be.") Darien hoped so, cause this morning, when Beryl   
left him, was when he realized that 8 years without her was too much   
for him, and he also realized he shouldn't have divorced her all those  
years ago. So he decided that tonight he was going to try to win her   
heart back.  
  
The actions of Serena and Darien toward each other didn't go   
unnoticed by Setsuna or the twins. Setsuna got this knowing look on   
her face and predicted to herself that these two might have been   
divorced for 8 years but would soon find their way back to each other.   
She opened the door to let the two lovebirds bye, "Well you two have a   
nice time and don't feel rushed to end the night." After Serena and   
Darien left, Setsuna turned to the twins and said, "Ok, I want the   
whole story on how this all started." The twins noticed Setsuna had a   
smile on her face, so the girls were all too happy to tell the tale.  
  
A short time later, Serena and Darien got to the hospital.   
Darien told Serena to stay in the car, and he went around to open her   
door and assist her out by offering his hand. When Serena stepped out   
of the car she ask, "What department do you work in anyway, Darien?"  
  
"I work in Pediatrics. I've always wanted to work with kids   
ever since I left the orphanage. I guess, I just want to help kids   
out so they don't have to be a lonely as I was when I was a kid."  
  
"(Darien, you've never been alone ever since you met me.)   
That's so sweet Darien."  
  
Darien smiled at Serena, "(Always the understanding one. She   
is so beautiful.) Thanks Serena."   
  
The two had only just reached pediatrics when the nurse at the   
front desk said, "Oh, Dr. Chiba. I was just about to page you. Your   
patient in room 427 is having another one of his fits again."  
  
"Still scared of his surgery he's scheduled for tomorrow   
night?" The nurse nodded her head in answer to his question, and   
Darien said, "Thank you, Nurse Hotaru, I'll go see him."   
  
After a short walk, Serena and Darien entered room 427, and   
Serena saw a little boy that could be a copy of Darien. He was about   
6 years old, and dark hair and blue eyes. Darien sat next to the boy   
in bed as Serena heard him ask, "So, what's wrong with you today   
little one."  
  
The boy looked up at his doctor and cried his eyes out into   
Darien's shirt, "Dr. Chiba, I don't wana go to surgery tomorrow, I'm   
so scared."  
  
Serena's heart went out to the little boy. She knew all to   
well how kids can get scared of going into surgery, cause it happened   
to her when she was only 4 years old to have her tonsils removed. She   
walked to the other side of the bed and said, "You know, you wont even   
be awake when you go into surgery. Before you go in, they'll give you   
something to help you sleep, and by the time you wake up, it will all   
be over."  
  
The little boy turned to look at Serena, "Really?" Serna   
nodded her head before the boy jumped into Serena's arms to give her a   
hug, "Thank you, lady."  
  
"Your welcome. And by the way, I'm Serena. A friend of your   
doctor here." After talking a couple more minutes, Serena and Darien   
left to see the rest of the hospital. Of all the places they went to,   
Serena's favorite was the nursery, "I still remember the day our twins   
were born, it was one of the best moments of my life to hold them in my  
arms."  
  
"Ya, I was pretty shocked too, when I found out you gave birth   
to twins," Darien said as he draped his arm over her shoulder and the   
two walked out of the hospital, with Serena's head on his shoulder.   
To anyone looking, they looked like the perfect couple.  
  
A short time later found Serena and Darien at Tokyo Park and   
the two walked for a while talking about just about anything that came   
to mind. Serena and Darien found a bench and sat down, with Serena   
leaning on Darien for comfort as the two looked at the moon in front   
of them, with a lake below it. Serena took the time to reflect on her   
life with Darien, "(I haven't felt this way with Darien since we meet   
on the QE2. He's been a complete gentleman to me all day. What could   
it mean?) Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight Darien?"  
  
Darien was looking at the moon and answered, "Yes it does,   
Serena." Then he turned to looked at Serena, who sat up to look at   
him as Darien said, "But not as beautiful as you."  
  
Serena looked up at Darien in shock, ("Did he just say what I   
think he just said?") Serena looked into Darien's eyes and saw so   
many emotions going through them, most them revolving around one   
emotion. Love. Darien began to close the distance between their lips   
and Serena began to go into a panic, (Is he trying to kiss me? What   
do I do? What if we get back together and he just hurts me again,   
like last time 8 years ago?") It was this last question that scared   
Serena the most. Before either could blink, Serena got off the bench   
and walked a couple of feet away.  
  
("What went wrong,") was what Darien was thinking when she did   
this, "(I thought she would take me back after the day we spent with   
each other.) Serena…."  
  
Serena interrupted Darien, "Darien just take me home, ok? I   
don't want to get hurt again." Darien agreed, but all his efforts to   
talk to Serena more that night failed. She kept interrupting him for   
one reason or another.  
  
The next day, it was time for Serena, Rini, and Mina to return   
to Napa, California. Darien still couldn't talk to Serena, and he   
could only watch sadly as the taxi carrying it passengers pulled from   
the curb and head toward the airport.  
  
You think this story is over? Guess again. We have the epilogue left   
and then this story is done. Send all comments to gbess@iname.com   
Visit my web site at www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058 


	9. Epilogue: She Married 'WHO?'

Ok here we go. The last chapter.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply!  
  
Enjoy!  
The Parent Trap - Epilogue: She married "who?"  
  
The flight back to California was long and quiet. Every now   
and then Rini looked at her mother to see her silent cries, as tears   
made tracks down her face. Rini knew the reason why her Mom was crying  
and also knew her Mother won't admit the reason. Rini knew her Mother   
was too scared to go back to Darien, scared that he might break her   
heart again. Rini understood, but never said a word since leaving the   
Chiba house, and she was just as sad as her Mother was at that moment.  
  
Serena, for her part was an emotional wreck during the whole   
flight. Ever since their plane took off she had a million questions   
running through her head, most of them revolving around, ("Why was I so  
stupid?") Stupid for leaving Darien or getting involved with him in   
the first place she didn't know yet. Part of her wished she never   
married Darien that day on the QE2, to save her from heartbreak, and   
another part wanting nothing more then to get a ticket back to Tokyo as  
soon as they landed in S.F. International, and a third part that just   
wanted to forget the whole thing and move on with her life, ("A life   
without Darien. Can I handle something like that?") However, during   
the whole flight, she got no answers to any of her questions.  
  
It was many hours later before Serena and Rini got home to the   
Vineyard. Both were tired and almost went straight to bed. Serena's   
Mom came to the door way to greet them and give them both hugs. Ellen   
saw the dried tracks on her daughters face from crying and said, "Cheer  
up Serena, your home and you should be happy. (Especially when you see  
what's in the Study Room.)"  
  
Serena did her best to lift her spirits and said, "Thanks Mom!   
Where's Dad and Sammy?"  
  
Ellen smiled at her daughter and said, "Sammy is on a date with  
Mika, and your father is in the study." The last part was a lie. In   
truth he was in town running errands, but she wanted to convince Serena  
to go into the study without looking suspicious.  
  
"Ok, thanks Mom!" With that, Serena walked toward the study to  
where she thought her Dad was.  
  
Rini was about to follow but her Grandma stopped her, "Rini,   
you want to know a secret?" Rini nodded her head up and down in   
agreement before Ellen said, "Well, you should hear it right about…….   
Now."  
  
Not a second later both heard Serena yell, "AAAAAHHHHHH"  
  
"What was that all about," Rini asked.  
  
Rini's Grandma smiled and said, "I think Usagi just surprised   
your Mother." Rini's eyes bulged out before she took off for the   
study. What she found was her Mom, standing in shock, Usagi on the   
chair behind the desk, and her Father at the far end of the room with a  
goofy smile on his face.  
  
After her Mother told her that Dad was in the study, Serena   
left the entry way to say hi to her Dad, and began to wonder why he   
didn't come out to saw hi, but she shrugged it off and walked in the   
study to see some one behind the desk with a newspaper blocking the   
view of whom she thought was her Dad and said, "Dad I'm home."  
  
The person behind the newspaper lowered it and Serena began   
looking in shock as she stared right into the eyes of her other   
daughter, Usagi, as she said, "Hay, Mom, did you know the Concord can   
get you here in half the time?"  
  
That's when Serena yelled in surprise, "AAAAHHHH! Usagi you   
scared the life out me. Wait, what are you….." Serena never finished   
her sentence when she looked to her left a bit to see Darien walking in  
through the other doorway. Darien then leaned up against a near by   
wall with a goofy looking smile on his face  
  
That's when she heard Rini ask Usagi, "What are you doing   
here?"  
  
"Well it took us about 30 seconds after you left for our father  
to realize he didn't want to loose the two of you again. Of course it   
helped when I knocked a little sense into him also that we should go   
after you," Usagi explained, "But by the time we got to the airport you  
just pulled out of the terminal so, we took the first Concord we could   
catch, and here we are."  
  
Serena, for her part was speechless the entire time, as she had  
millions of emotions running through her head, such as fear, shock,   
love, hope, and a few others all rolled up in one. After all this, the  
only word Serena was able to utter was, "Wha…."  
  
Darien was just standing there, with this most gorgeous smile   
on his face. A smile Serena hadn't seen there since she and Darien   
were married, and always made Serena smile in return, except now cause   
she was still in shock as Darien said, "Serena, 8 years ago I made the   
mistake of walking out of your life, taking Usagi with me. I'm not   
about to let you make the same mistake, no matter how scared you may   
be." Darien was saying all this while he was walking toward Serena.  
  
Serena was still speechless, but this time it was because she   
knew how right he was and she could only think, ("How does he know why   
I left Tokyo in the first place,") before saying, "And I suppose you   
expect me to just brush my fears aside, go into your arms and say we   
can work this….." Serena never got a chance to finish her thoughts   
cause while she was voicing them, Darien walked to within 5 in. of her,   
wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her like no tomorrow.  
  
Some time later the two broke the kiss and Darien said, "Yes,   
Serena, I believe we can work this out. I realize that leaving you 8   
years ago was a mistake and I am so sorry Serena. I love you so much,  
I would do anything to prove that to you."  
  
Serena, buy this point was beyond pure joy at Darien's speech,  
and said, "Just promise me one thing Darien. Don't ever leave me   
again, cause I love you too much to have another heart..." That was   
all Serena could say before Darien's lips took hers again. Not 2   
seconds later, Serena began to kiss back, thinking, ("OH ya! We can   
work this out all right.") But that's as far as she could think before  
losing all coherent thought and started to passionately kiss the man   
she has always loved, and never stopped loving.  
  
However she did manage to remain aware of her surroundings long  
enough to hear, "We actually did it." Followed shortly by 'Thunk'   
'Thunk' as her daughters slumped to the floor in relief.  
  
And all this went on before the eyes of Serena's Mother, Mina,   
and Andrew, as Mina said to her Mom, "Ok, now we just have to start   
planning a wedding."  
  
The only thing Ellen could say was, "And Lita is catering the   
wedding this time."  
  
Mina said, "Don't forget to have Ray to marry the two off.   
She's always wanted to marry one of her friends since she became a   
priestess you know."  
  
"YOU BETTER BELIEVE I WANT TO DO THIS," was Ray's reply nearly   
10 months later, as she was getting dressed into her Priestess ropes,   
"But why did we decide to do it on this boat? I hope I don't get sea   
sick."  
  
After Darien and Serena came down from cloud 9 that day 10   
months ago, Darien had taken a ring out of his pocket and proposed to   
Serena on the spot, which Serena said yes. Both Serena and Darien had   
a lot to do before they got married. Darien, for his part, had   
resigned from his position at the hospital and moved all his belongings  
to Napa, and got a job at Napa General Hospital. Plus he had to enroll  
Usagi into school. Rini remembers the day her friends met Usagi and to  
say it was comical to see the looks on her friends' faces would be an   
understatement. All and all, things looked pretty good during the 10   
months it took to plan the wedding.  
  
It was decided the wedding would be held on the QE2. Serena   
and Darien wanted to relive the days they spent with each other from   
that trip they took where they met, and everyone agreed. All of   
Serena's friends and family came. Amy managed to get the time off of   
work and brought her husband Greg, and two girls, one was 7 years old,   
and the other was only a few months old. Lita came to cater the   
wedding, Ray came as the priestess who would marry the two. When Ray   
found out she was going to marry Serena off, she practically jumped   
around in joy for her friend. Serena had chosen her sister Mina as her  
maid of honor, Sammy as the ring bearer, Andrew came as Darien's best   
man, and you guessed it, the twins were the flower girls.  
  
Mina said, "We're on the boat cause it's where the two met in   
the first place and they wanted to relive those days, to create a   
romantic atmosphere. Are you ready?" At Ray's nod, the two walked to   
the reception hall and took their places.  
  
During the perporations, all day, Serena had been a nervous   
wreck, ("I think mom calls it pre-wedding jitters. The name fits.")  
  
Just then Serena's Dad came in, "It's time sweetheart. You   
ready?" At Serena's nervous and slow nod, the two walked to the   
reception hall, and started to walk down the isle.   
  
She looked to see Darien in a very handsome black tux, and   
Serena smiled at him as he smiled back, and they kept their smiles on   
their faces during the entire ceremony, barley registering Ray's words   
the entire time until she said, "By the power invested in me by the   
state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may   
kiss the bride." Darien didn't waste any time there and removed   
Serena's vale to look into the eyes of his beautiful wife, and placed   
his lips on hers for what seamed like hours before Ray said, "Ladies   
and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba." The gusts   
all clapped in joy for the couple, but neither noticed, for they were   
still kissing. It wasn't until Ray whispered, "You can come up for   
air now." However they didn't for at least 5 more minutes, and then   
walked back up the isle in a shower of rice. All Rini and Usagi could   
do at this point was hug each other in great joy that their parents   
were now "Finally" married.  
  
Serena walked up to the girls, with Darien, a while later and   
said, "Girls, your Dad and I have something to tell you."  
  
The girls looked at their parents and asked, simultaneously,   
"What is it Mom?"  
  
"How would you girls like to have a little brother in about 7   
months?" The next thing that happened was what Serena didn't expect.  
  
'Thunk'  
  
'Thunk'  
  
Darien chuckled at this and said, "You certainly got right to   
the point dear."  
  
Serena smiled up at her husband, "(Gosh it sure feels good to   
call him my husband again!) Well they started it. They're the ones   
that put us in The Parent Trap in the first place."  
  
That's it for this story. PLEASE send me comments at gbess@iname.com   
and visit my web site at www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058 


End file.
